


Tango

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes wrong Felicity and the team have to deal with the ramifications, and how to handle her going undercover once again.<br/>Features an a/u where Tommy lived. Originally drabble #8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If this one looks familiar, it's because it is. This chapter was originally my Drabble #8, the one where the mission went wrong that was half Felicity's pov, and half Tommy's. I then wrote another unrelated (at the time) drabble on tumblr that also had an Alive!Tommy in it. And then I had the idea that both those drabbles could work together with a little tweaking, and could turn into a longer multi-chapter story. So that's what this is. Chapter one of 'Tango' is the original drabble #8. Chapter two is the original Tango drabble that was only posted on tumblr. Chapter three will be the first 'new' chapter to this story.**

**Hope that wasn't too confusing. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow and the first new chapter the day after that.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

About halfway through the night Felicity had a sinking suspicion that the mission was going to go horribly wrong.

There were more guards than there had been previously when she'd done her preparation. Oliver and Digg hadn't made their appearance yet and she was worried that things could get out of control quickly.

It had been easy enough to slip into the back office when the fighting had started, even if the four inch heels she had been forced to wear made navigating difficult.

Her dress was too short and too low cut for her liking, but she'd needed to look the part. The expression in Oliver's eyes as she'd stepped out of the bathroom had made it worthwhile. That is until the door to the office she'd just broken in to burst open behind her. Her hands froze over the keyboard, one click away from sending all the data she needed to the flash drive.

There wasn't supposed to be a guard in the back hallway, and from the sound of the fighting going on she wasn't going to be able to depend on one of the boys coming to her rescue this time.

With fear creeping through her she pressed the last button and tried to give the man an innocent smile.

"You're not supposed to be here, sweetheart." he leered and cold sweat broke across her skin. Something inside her told her she needed to get out of that room as soon as possible.

The door slammed shut behind him and she backed around the other side of the desk as he advanced on her. She grabbed a paperweight and lobbed it at him but he avoided it easily and laughed.

Panic was making her nervous and she tried to clear her mind and remember what Digg had taught her but there was no time. He lunged suddenly and she screamed. She heard Oliver roar her name in her ear but she couldn't call back.

Rough hands landed on her upper arms and pulled her back against him. She struggled and fought but he was strong and she could feel his hot breath against her neck as he held her.

She tried stomping on his feet and kicking his shins but he just laughed and avoided her legs. When he spun her and forced her onto a soiled couch in the corner she was terrified.

One of the straps to her dress tore as he pawed at her and she fought harder, her nails raked across his face and he slapped her swiftly in retaliation. Head spinning she tried to shove the feeling away and focus. When his knee pushed hard between her legs she screamed and scratched him again.

That earned her another strike. Her vision blurred and his grip relaxed just enough that she knew it was her only chance. With speed she didn't know she possessed she squirmed out of his grasp and headed for the door.

Felicity let out a desperate cry when he wrapped his arms around her back and without thinking she threw her head back violently. Through the blinding pain in her skull she heard a sickening crunch and stumbled forward when he released her.

She tore the flash drive from the computer and was out the door, not looking back. Digg or Oliver called out to her through the comms several times but she couldn't reply. She fell through the emergency exit and cut through a back alley before spying the car she'd driven there earlier.

The key was tucked safely in her bra and she grabbed it quickly unlocking the car with shaky hands as she kept trying to keep her dress from falling open in the front.

Oliver called for her again and she took a deep breath before she answered. "Got the data, heading back to the lair." she said breathlessly and then turned off her link.

Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she drove, paying no attention to anything other than her need to get back to the where it was safe.

She parked haphazardly and almost collapsed to the ground as she exited the car. Her head throbbed and the world kept tilting dangerously. It took two tries to punch in the code at the side entrance.

The door to the basement beckoned her and she was almost there when she heard a voice behind her. "Felicity?"

She spun to see Tommy. When he saw her appearance he rushed forward hands coming towards her and she flinched, pressing herself against the wall behind her.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Oliver?" he asked in a rush, his hands still extended.

She swallowed down her terror and tried to answer him, "Mission got a little rough." she managed to croak out,

Her hands were trembling so hard she couldn't hold the strap any longer and his eyes went wide. "You're hurt!" he said sharply and winced when he saw her reaction to his tone.

She didn't understand what he was doing when he shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to her. "Here, take it." his voice was gentle now. She tried to reach her hand out, but couldn't.

"Alright, I'm going to put this around your shoulders, okay?" he was talking to her like you would talk to a frightened animal.

She froze as he approached, and couldn't help the whimper that came from her when he was close enough to place the jacket on her. He hesitated for a second and then she felt the material settle around her. Her hands automatically gripped the lapels and pulled them close.

"Felicity, what happened? Who did this to you?" he'd stepped back to give her some space and she was grateful.

"There was a guard near the office. He wasn't supposed to be there." she said quietly, eyes shutting tight at the memory.

"And where the hell was Oliver?" he demanded, his worry temporarily taking over.

She shook her head and regretted it as a wave of pain went through her, "There were more than we had anticipated. He was doing his best." she defended him immediately.

Tommy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Does he know you got out?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Does he know you're hurt?" that tone was back.

Her head moved sideways once and Tommy blew out a long sigh and his eyes cut over her face, taking in the split lip and the torn dress and the bruises that were surely starting to form. "'Lis...did anything else happen." she could hear the strain as he tried to ask her if she'd been raped.

Tears spilled over and a look of horror crossed his face before she could tell him no.

"I'm fine." she assured him, ignoring his look of disbelief.

"He's going to get you killed one day!" he ground out and she jumped, her nerves frayed and frazzled. She was only barely holding on to any sort of composure.

"Sometimes missions go wrong." she replied weakly, suddenly needing to be alone.

"I have to go." she declared, punching in the code with trembling fingers. She wasn't surprised to hear Tommy behind her as she made her way down the steps. The death grip she had on the railing was the only thing keeping her from tumbling down the stairs.

She placed the flash drive on her desk and swayed on the spot, Tommy's hand on her elbow kept her from falling but she jerked away from him with a gasp.

"I'm sorry," she said, voice breaking on a sob. In her head she knew he was just trying to help but she couldn't seem to be able to stop.

"Don't apologize. What do you need, 'Lis?"

"Oliver." she said immediately and then clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "I meant a shower. I just need a shower." she tried to cover, but the look on Tommy's face let her know she'd failed. She couldn't think about Oliver right then.

Without another word she headed towards the back room. Her ankles wobbled and she felt lightheaded, but she had a goal and all her focus was directed at getting to the bathroom.

Tommy trailed in her wake until she reached the door. "I'll be right here if you need anything." he told her gently and she nodded once before shutting the door.

She handled the next few minutes by just zeroing in on one thing at a time. Turn on the water. Take off the jacket. Remove the shoes. Unzip the dress.

She avoided the mirror at all costs and succeeded in keeping her mind blank until she stepped under the spray. As the water poured over her she felt a sting on her lip and across her cheek. When she raised her hand to her face it came back a faintish pink.

Her stomach rolled and she barely managed to lean out in time to get sick in the trashcan.

On her knees, with the water drowning out her sobs she broke. She slumped into the corner and released every emotion she'd been holding onto since that door had burst open behind her.

Tommy paced outside the bathroom and thought about calling Oliver but he didn't want to interrupt him if he was still fighting; even he understood that.

He'd never seen Felicity like that before. She'd been out in the field more and more and had gotten injured once or twice, but nothing that bad. He'd never seen her shut down and frightened so deeply she jumped at the slightest move.

He scrubbed his hands across his face and continued to pace, wishing there was something he could do to help her.

There was no question when Oliver arrived. Tommy could hear him bellowing Felicity's name as soon as the chime alerted that the door had been accessed.

"Felicity!" he yelled again, heading into the training room since she hadn't been out front.

He came to a halt, hood still up, bow out, when he saw Tommy.

"Where is she?" he demanded

Tommy pointed into the bathroom where the water could be heard.

The bow and quiver were dropped onto a table and he pushed the hood back with a rough hand.

"Is she okay?" he advanced on Tommy as Diggle came running into the room behind him.

Tommy just held his gaze and shook his head.

A dark look passed over Oliver's face that he'd never seen before and he wondered if that's how he looked before he killed someone.

"What did she say?" he ground out, fists clenched at his side

"There was a guy in the office with her, that's really all I know." Tommy's voice was tight as his anger over what had happened to her was directed at Oliver. "She looks like hell. Got knocked around a bit, bruises...her dress was torn."

Oliver looked like he'd been punched at that information. He watched the emotions play across his friends face and not for the first time Tommy wondered how long he was going to watch the two of them dance around their all too obvious feelings. "She wasn't..." he couldn't even say the words.

Tommy put him out of his misery fast, "No. She said...that didn't happen."

Oliver's face went red as he stalked right into Tommy's space, "You asked her?!"

"If you had seen her you would have asked her too! She can barely stand and she won't let anyone near her!" he spat back, not caring that he was reminding Oliver he hadn't been there to save her.

Pure rage ran across Oliver's face before he stalked away and unleashed his fury on one of the practice dummies. Diggle went to his side and talked to him quietly.

When a high keening wail broke through the temporary silence all three men froze and then Oliver and Diggle were running for the door.

Oliver pushed straight in, steam from the overly hot shower billowing out. Tommy managed to crowd in ahead of Diggle somehow and could hear Felicity's sobs echo in the small space.

The curtain was ripped back and Oliver shut off the water before Tommy thought to shove a towel over his shoulder.

He saw more skin than he had intended to as Oliver wrapped the terry cloth around her and lifted her from the corner of the shower where she'd collapsed. She screamed and tried to get away until Oliver said her name and told her she was safe. She went limp in his arms.

Tommy scrambled to get out of the way, almost running into Diggle who held a blanket and tucked it around her as Oliver made his way out of the bathroom.

In unspoken agreement they headed for the med bay. Tommy stepped back and watched as Oliver and Diggle operated like a well oiled machine. Felicity flailed and bucked when he tried to lay her on the table but it only took a look passing between the two of them to move the operation to the couch.

Oliver sat with her in his lap and talked to her quietly trying to get her to calm down so Diggle could examine her.

Slowly she relaxed and tucked her head up under his chin, one hand clenched in the leather of his jacket as she burrowed into him. She hadn't been lying when she said she'd needed him.

Tommy must have made a noise because Oliver looked up and gave him a questioning glance. Seeing the worry in his friend's eye, and knowing he'd never purposely put her in danger made Tommy pull his own anger back some.

"I asked her if there was anything I could do for her, if there was anything she needed, and she just said one thing. She said she needed you." Tommy said heavily. Oliver's eyes slammed shut and Tommy could only wonder what was going through his mind.

Diggle spoke to her softly and she gave a tiny nod. Tommy realized he'd asked her permission to touch her.

His hands worked through her wet hair gently, pausing when she flinched. He got up and returned with an ice pack which Oliver held for her. Diggle cleaned the cut on her cheek and placed a small bandage before he backed off, leaving them be.

"I'm sorry," her voice was small, but it caught all their attention.

Oliver looked down at her and brushed loose hair from her face, "No, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have locked the door, or checked the hallway, or remembered more of those self defense moves..." she broke off, as fresh tears fell.

Oliver wiped them away and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly, "No. You followed the mission, it just didn't go as planned. And if I had gotten there in time none of this would have happened. I'm sorry I..." the self hatred in his voice was deep, and Tommy knew there was no one who would blame him more for this than Oliver would himself.

Her hand snuck out from the blanket and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look towards her. "The whole thing went to hell. It's not your fault. These things happen sometimes, right?"

Tommy watched in amazement at how easily they'd switched roles. Now he was the one apologizing while she comforted him. He wondered if they even noticed.

His eyes cut to Diggle's and the man motioned with his head. Tommy nodded and followed him out, turning back once to see his best friend bent over the woman he was in love with, whether he knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This particular chapter began as a stand alone prompt on tumblr. But Tommy was in it and I really wanted to keep the story going. And then I remembered the other drabble I'd done with Tommy in it and realized I could make the two work together. This chapter has been reworked a bit from the original to make it fit with chapter 1. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter won't be out until Friday. I totally forgot it was Thanksgiving tomorrow.**

Felicity almost choked on her coffee when she realized their best chance of getting access to Mario Salazar was by entering a ballroom dancing competition. Salazar was a little known kingpin with a mob from Gotham trying to make inroads into the hurting Starling City. He was also apparently a ballroom aficionado who adored dance and poured money into supporting it.

When she'd discovered he was providing almost all the funding for a competition being held that weekend in the city, she'd found out one of the perks of being a competitor was a dinner hosted by Salazar himself. No one else was allowed to attend, and outside dinner he would be under heavy guard the rest of his time in town.

She swiveled in her seat at the bar in Verdant and bit her lip before cutting her eyes to where Oliver and Digg were exiting the basement.

"Got anything Felicity?" Oliver asked as they approached,

She gave him a tight smile, "Well...I don't suppose you know how to tango, do you?"

He pulled a face and stepped around behind her, "No, my mother's lucky I can do a respectable waltz. That's as far as I ever got. Why?"

With a sigh she ignored him and turned hopeful eyes on Digg, "What about you? Tango?"

He barked out a laugh and moved to lean against the end of the bar. "No, not exactly my scene."

"Well, unless we find someone who can do the tango we're not getting Salazar this weekend." The exasperation was heavy in her tone as she flicked idly through the information she'd gathered on her tablet.

"Felicity, you've really got to explain how the tango and Mario Salazar have anything to do with each other." Oliver was adopting his growly voice. The one he got when she didn't explain things fully.

Quickly, she filled him in on her plan, the only monkey wrench being the lack of someone who could do a tango well enough to make it through a competition.

"Felicity, even if we did find someone who could do the tango, aren't you forgetting you literally need two." Digg said pointedly.

She waved a hand dismissively. "I can tango Digg, that's not our problem."

Oliver's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "You can tango?" he asked in disbelief, quickly followed by a furrowing of his brow as he understood that she intended to put herself out in the field again.

She chose to ignore that as she leveled him with a withering glare. "Yes. When I was fourteen, my mother thought I spent too much time in front of the computer and signed me up for ballroom dancing lessons. I hated every second of it, but tango came easily. Guess it's my long legs or something."

The more she talked the more she could ignore the tension that was growing behind her and the silent conversation she knew Oliver and Digg were having over her head. She was going on this mission. If there was a mission to go on.

With a loud groan she dropped her head into her hands, "There has to be one man in Starling City who can tango."

"Ask and ye shall receive." Tommy Merlyn's voice boomed across the silent club, and she turned in her seat to see him making his way across the dance floor, miming the proper hold for the tango.

"Oh my god, can you tango?!" she asked excitedly, already scrambling to hop off the stool, not even noticing as she used Oliver's chest as balance to drop down a few inches without falling.

Tommy paused in the middle of the floor and gave her a smirking look, "Don't doubt the pastimes of the idle rich Ms. Smoak, we've been over this."

"Show me, show me." she demanded, and he swept her up immediately, one hand securely on her back, the other grasping her right hand.

A serious expression fell across his face and she tried not to laugh as he counted off the steps. They fell into an easy rhythm and she found herself able to keep up, muscle memory allowing her to do moves she hadn't practiced in years.

Tommy led her around the floor like an expert, their bodies moving together as a fluid pair, spinning quicker and quicker, and when he ended the dance by leaving her in a deep back bend, one leg extended behind her, she was breathless.

Digg erupted in claps and a long whistle. Felicity took Tommy's proffered hand to climb to her feet, grateful she'd worn a fuller skirt that day. She was giggling as he led her off the floor, only to find herself stopped short by Oliver's stony face.

"Too bad you didn't continue those classes, buddy." Tommy said with a grin as he slapped Oliver on the back and exchanged a look with Digg that Felicity didn't understand.

"Felicity, never mind about this ballroom thing. We'll find another way to get Salazar." he said tightly and she held him with a long gaze.

"Salazar isn't going to be back here for months. Unless you want to go to Gotham to track him down, and something tells me you wouldn't be very welcome there, this is our only shot. Besides all we're doing is one dance and then going to this dinner, where I will find the opportunity to plant the bug on him. Easy." she knew why he didn't want her to go but she had to. A month had passed since she'd barely made it out of that last mission alive and she needed to prove to herself and to them that she could do this.

"Just a guess 'Lis, but I'm thinking it's not so much the mission as the fact that you'd have to wear a skimpy outfit and do an incredibly sexy dance with yours truly." Tommy said with a smirk and she shot him a grateful look. He knew what had happened, he'd been there, but he was trying to act like it wasn't the elephant in the room and she appreciated that.

Oliver slid a glare in the direction of his best friend who held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. But before I do, let me just let you in on a little known secret about Ollie here." Tommy looked left and right and then leaned in, "This man...he does not like to share."

Oliver's glower deepened, and Felicity was left staring open-mouthed after Tommy as he escaped down into the lair with Digg on his heels. She'd thought Oliver's reaction was purely related to her being in the field again, but with the way he was responding to Tommy she wasn't sure.

Silence stretched between them, and she gave him a weak smile before crossing to the bar to pick up the tablet. Felicity clutched it to her chest like a shield as she turned and waited for Oliver to say something.

Just when she couldn't take it any longer and she had started to move he spoke. "You'll do the dance with Tommy. But you won't be left alone for a second." he said, voice clipped, his eyes keeping her pinned in place as he advanced on her. She shivered when he was only inches away and held her breath. There were layers to what he was telling her and she wasn't sure she understood all of it just then.

She'd never have expected it when he leaned in, his breath coasting over her ear as he continued, "But when this mission is over I expect a private lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying this story. I miss Tommy. sigh.**

**This is the first 'new' chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

Felicity and Tommy had two days to prepare for the competition which meant long hours on the club's dance floor before it opened, and sore feet the rest of the night due to trying to break in new dancing shoes in such a short amount of time.

She'd ordered the costumes online and had them overnighted, not yet having the courage to take them out of the garment bag they'd arrived in. She'd deal with that potential landmine later. Felicity was just glad it was one less thing she had to worry about. She'd been feeling rushed and unprepared, spending more time learning a routine than doing her usual pre-mission prep, and trying not to think about what it meant that she'd be out in the field again.

It also didn't help that ever since Oliver had whispered in her ear requesting a private lesson she'd been off balance. Everything about that whole incident had shocked her. The feelings she had for him were probably not news to anyone, they were just all gracious enough to not bring it up, and she'd definitely gotten better about not being so obvious.

They had certainly grown closer since the fall of the Glades. But outside of a few life and death situations not much had really changed. She'd thought there had been something there recently, after that horrible mission that had gone so very wrong, but whatever she had thought there had been had disappeared almost immediately, and she couldn't bring herself to think on it without her mind going to places it was better off not going.

So seeing him react, in what she could only describe as jealousy, coupled with what he'd done after...she didn't know what to think or how to respond.

She'd also seen him, more than once, sulking around the corners as she'd practiced with Tommy. He'd made more impromptu trips to the bar or to Thea's office in the past forty-eight hours than he had in the past three months combined. She hadn't said anything to him about it, not brave enough to be ready for the reaction she could get.

Felicity had taken the afternoon off, and since she now reported directly to Oliver it wasn't that difficult to arrange. Tommy had jokingly asked where her shadow was when he'd arrived and she'd pointedly ignored him.

The track they'd chosen to dance to had been blaring on repeat over the club's sound system and after hour two she'd peeled off her thin tank top leaving her in the sports bra and lycra shorts she usually used for training.

There was a tricky combination that was giving them trouble and they needed it to look somewhat respectable so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

With Tommy's hand splayed across her bare lower back and their right hips pressed tight together they worked through the complicated leg moves at a slower pace until they had it down and could gradually increase their speed.

She felt Oliver's blazing gaze on her, unable to hear him enter the space over the music, but knowing he was there all the same. Tommy had just dipped her in a deep back bend, her head falling all the way back while his face came dangerously close to her chest. The tango was all about selling sex and intimacy and Tommy had been the perfect partner, able to pull off the necessary acting for the piece but putting her at ease with his charm and quips and not taking advantage; at least not too much.

However, as she viewed Oliver from her upside down vantage point she saw a look on his face that was rarely seen without a hood covering it.

Tommy must have chosen that moment to look up as well because the next thing she knew her head was banging into the floor as he faltered beneath her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hand coming up to cover the sore spot while he apologized above her.

When he tried to help her up she waved him off, the cool dance floor feeling good against her overheated skin. "I'm okay. But this is much better than being upright."

"Sorry, 'Lis. Green is usually a good color on him." Tommy said under his breath, although there was far more meaning in his words than she wanted to acknowledge.

She turned to watch as he made his way to the bar, Oliver nowhere to be seen she noticed. She was half surprised he hadn't bitten Tommy's head off for dropping her.

When Tommy handed her a bottle of water she sat up on her elbows. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said unconvincingly, after he'd hit the off button on the remote for the sound system.

He shot her a look over the mouth of his bottle and made a noise in the back of his throat. "Right. So my best friend has just randomly decided to start shooting me death glares anytime I'm within five feet of you. That's completely normal."

She had to admit she was surprised he'd waited this long to say something. On Oliver's third trip up from the basement the day before she thought she'd seen Tommy bite his lip in an effort to keep his mouth shut.

"Your restraint has been admirable, Merlyn." she said sardonically, taking a long draw from the bottle to give her space to think.

Tommy collapsed on the floor next to her feet and merely lifted one eyebrow.

"He's not jealous." she protested, the words spilling from her mouth before she could stop them. "He's just been more overprotective than usual lately since...well, after what happened." her eyes dropped to the label on the bottle, focusing on peeling it off with her bright pink nails with the same attention to detail she gave to hacking a federal database.

Tommy let out a long sigh as the atmosphere around them changed. Her eyes flashed up when she felt his hand on her foot undoing the strap on her shoe.

After she'd arrived back at the lair that night, dress torn and more affected than she cared to admit, her memories became spotty and unreliable. She could have asked Tommy, he would have told her with some coercion, but there was something in his eyes whenever she got close to asking that made her back off. The only thing she was certain of was falling asleep in the security of Oliver's arms with the scent of leather surrounding her.

But something had shifted within their team that night. They'd all responded in their own way. Tommy had joked with her more, trying to make her smile. Digg had upped her training, forcing her to show him exactly what she'd been up against so he could teach her the best way to get out of it if it happened again. And Oliver...he'd barely let her out of his sight at both her jobs.

He'd never brought it up though, and neither had she. But this was the first real undercover work she'd done since then so she should have foreseen he'd have even more reason to not want her to do it.

There was a squeeze to her ankle and she came back to the present with a sharp gasp. Tommy was studying her, mouth a tight line that looked wrong on his normally jovial face. Her shoes sat neatly next to her and she curled her toes absently, trying not to groan as she felt every blister.

"Thanks," she said softly

" 'Lis, I don't know if you want to hear this, but I have the feeling we're about to reach critical mass. In fact, I thought we already had but then he managed to reel everything back in." she began to protest but he held up a hand and stopped her. "You didn't see him that night. I've never seen him like that before. So you can tell yourself all you want that this isn't Oliver jealous, that this isn't Oliver caring about you, but I think you should trust the guy who's known him for most of his life."

Felicity sat in stunned silence as she tried to process what Tommy had said to her. Somehow the man had the ability to see right through her which was disconcerting, especially when it came to her need to preserve her friendship with Oliver over anything else, at all costs. Risking more when she wasn't sure it wouldn't all crash around her was not something she was willing to do.

She took a deep breath and gave Tommy a tight smile. "I appreciate that, I do but…" she shook her head slowly as she trailed off.

Tommy nodded once before grabbing her shoes and rising to his feet. He held out a hand to her, "Okay. But I want it on record for later, when I get to say I told you so."

Felicity felt a flush creep over her cheeks as she let him pull her up. She slid the shoes from his hand and raised on her toes to brush a kiss over his cheek. "You're a good guy, Tommy Merlyn."

"Damn straight! Why else would I be putting myself through hell to catch a mobster?" there was a glint in his eye that made her tilt her head at him, but he immediately covered with a broad grin.

"There had better not be any other reason." she said threateningly, one finger poked in his direction.

He gave her his best, most perfected innocent boy look and she rolled her eyes. He was up to something, she knew it. "Tommy…" she drawled out, halfway to the basement door when it hit her that he was doing this on purpose to push Oliver. Offering to dance with her, making those comments in front of both of them, making sure they rehearsed at the club, even suggesting a few moves that were a bit more provocative than she was completely comfortable with.

She whirled on him, ponytail flipping around to almost hit her in the face. "What are you up to?"

Again with the innocent face and she started back towards him. "Thomas Merlyn," she practically growled, "Do not get involved in this."

"Get involved in what? I thought there wasn't anything to get involved in?" he countered and her eyes flashed.

A faint whine of panic began to rise in her as she considered what this could be doing to Oliver. What if Tommy was wrong? What if this was all a mistake? What if this made her say or do something she couldn't take back? What if she lost it all? Lost him?

"Tommy, please." her entire demeanor had changed. Her voice shook, "Don't...just...stop, and let it go. Please. I'd rather have this than nothing." her admission came out with a ragged breath as she stared up at him with blurry eyes.

His face fell as he took in her almost desperate plea, his hands coming to coast up and down her arms. He didn't say anything, just pulled her in and gave her a hug. "You're both idiots. I hope you know that." he murmured into her hair as she sniffled and pretended like she didn't hear him.

He sat her back with a push and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. Before she could reply a voice echoed across the empty club.

"Everything alright?" it was Oliver, and he was using that fake, smoothly professional tone he adopted during business meetings.

Felicity spun in place feeling Tommy's hands catch her waist as she lost her balance a bit. "Oliver!" she blurted out and winced, realizing how guilty she sounded.

Tommy was already backing away, "See you tomorrow 'Lis, one more run through before it's show time. Catch ya later, buddy." and he was gone before she could speak.

Oliver's eyes were latched onto her like some sort of beam and she couldn't look away if she wanted to.

He stood at the edge of the dance floor, hands shoved in his pockets as he studied her. There was an inscrutable look on his face, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and the tightness in his jaw even from where she was standing.

Felicity cleared her throat noisily and took a deep breath before she crossed to him deciding to act like nothing was out of place.

"Hey," she said, hating how nervous she sounded, "Let me just grab a shower and I'll get to work on the last minute plans for Salazar. I had an idea for how to amp up the transmitter I'm going to plant on him. I might even be able to get a small wireless signal in there to tap into any routers he's near, it would give us access to the information he's around. Granted it would also give us access to anything everyone else on that router was using too, so if he goes to Starbucks it could get pretty interesting. Lots of porn if I had to guess, although there could be…"

She stopped short finally as Oliver's eyes continued to hold hers, although they had widened a bit. She hadn't gone on a ramble that spectacular in a long while. And as usual Oliver ignored it.

"What was that about?" he asked, head tipped towards where she and Tommy had just been standing.

Felicity's spine straightened as a million different excuses flew through her head. She swallowed heavily as she realized he'd see through every single one of them. "Nothing," she blurted out, "I'm just worried I'm going to mess up tomorrow and all our hard work will be for nothing, not to mention the blisters."

His brows narrowed and she knew he was about to call her on her lie. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few." she said as easily as possible as she stepped past him, thinking she'd gotten away.

When she felt his hand clasp around her wrist she froze, a gasp escaping her lips before she could stop it.

His fingers settled on her pulse point and she knew he could feel how hard her heart was beating. "You don't have to do this." his voice was low and deep and had a quality about it she hadn't heard since that night when he'd pulled her from the shower.

Slowly she turned her head, her eyes lighting on her arm where he held her and then traveled up to his face. When she saw the emotions swirling there her eyes slammed shut as she took a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to calm herself. She felt beaten back by the sudden feelings of apprehension and fear that swelled over her, as Tommy's words echoed in her head, and memories of that night tried to force their way forward.

Oliver was silent as she tried to regain control, but he didn't let go of her.

"I need to do this." she said finally, watching as his jaw ticked imperceptibly. The air seemed to be charged between them right then and she could see everything he couldn't bring himself to say.

With a stuttered gasp she jerked her arm from his grasp, her skin felt like it had been branded and it took everything in her to not rub the spot he'd just held.

"It'll be fine, Oliver, don't worry." she said in a rush and headed for the door before he could stop her.

Her pulse didn't return to normal until she was in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Things are getting a little tense for Team Arrow in this one. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Oliver was in the middle of a punishing workout when she emerged from the bathroom. In clean yoga pants and an old sweatshirt from college, ponytail dripping a wet mark down her back she padded barefoot across the training room, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

She had hours of work ahead of her. The transmitter she wanted to plant needed to be small but powerful and also avoid detection if Salazar routinely scanned for bugs which he probably did.

Tuning Oliver out was something she had become adept at even if on occasion her gaze would stray and linger if she didn't catch herself in time. But tuning him out that night was proving difficult. She'd pulled a chair to one of the tables, needing a clear flat surface to work on. Except it also gave her an unobstructed view of Oliver.

Gathering the supplies she needed took twice as long as it should have because she was taking her time trying to draw it out as long as possible. When she couldn't put it off any longer she settled at the table and did her best to ignore him.

Tommy's voice echoed in her head as she worked. 'You didn't see him that night.'

That night. The night no one seemed to be able to get past even though none of them talked about it. Especially Oliver.

Frankly it scared her to consider what Tommy had witnessed. From the bits she'd been able to put together Oliver had reacted in a way that no one had considered. Except maybe Tommy. He was annoyingly insightful. Which is why she couldn't shake his voice.

Oliver gave a deep guttural roar that made her stomach flip as her eyes flew to his sweaty form. He was defying all sense of logic and physics and doing upside down pushups at the top of the salmon ladder. She could barely see his legs he was so high and her mouth went dry as she saw the way his shoulders and arms quaked with exertion.

There was no good reason why he couldn't do those on a lower rung, preferably one that was much closer to the ground in case he fell. Not that she'd ever seen him fall, but it could happen. She was sure she didn't breathe until he lowered himself parallel to the floor and then built up a rhythm and worked his way down the ladder.

His head turned towards her when his feet were on the floor, wrists resting loose on the bar above him. For a second his expression was unmasked and the desire and need that flushed through her at the way he was looking her way was enough to make her lose what little concentration she had. The small screwdriver she'd been using slipped and jabbed painfully into her opposite palm.

She jumped and let out a yelp as her attention was pulled from him. A shallow cut crossed the heel of her hand and she immediately put it to her mouth to soothe the sting. When a bandage entered her field of vision she wasn't expecting it.

Felicity sat back, startled, as her hand fell from her mouth and she shook it out to relieve the pain. "Oliver!" she said sharply. Too sharply.

He didn't reply, just moved the bandage again. The heat radiating off of him was almost oppressive and she didn't want to look at him, worried about what she might see. But she found she couldn't help it when her eyes rose to his.

His jaw was clenched tight and the furrow between his brows was deeper than she'd ever seen it. It was the way his pupils had darkened that made the breath catch in her throat.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just a scratch." she managed to get out, voice sounding nothing like it should.

"Take it." he said through gritted teeth, tension rolling off of him in waves.

"Really. It's just a little cut. No blood." she held her palm up to show him and his eyes slammed shut, as he practically vibrated next to her in his attempt to control himself.

"Take it." it was a growl now, and an order and he still hadn't opened his eyes, "You're hurt."

With shaking fingers she couldn't make stop she took the proffered bandage. His lids lifted and something told her he wasn't leaving until she used it. Not understanding what was happening she opened the wrapper and made quick work of placing it over the cut.

"There. All better." she came this close to asking if he wanted to kiss it, but she actually stopped herself before she could. "Not in danger of bleeding out."

She'd gone for light and funny because his demeanor was anything but. However, when a storm of emotions flew through his eyes she regretted it immediately. He pushed away from the table and ate up the distance to the salmon ladder in only a few long strides. She was out of her chair and following him before she knew what she was doing.

"Oliver! What is going on?" she demanded, only a couple feet behind him, "It was a tiny cut."

His head bowed, as hands tightened into fists at his side and she actually watched the muscles in his back contract.

Hand raised she came within millimeters of laying it on his skin when she realized what she was about to do. Fingers curled inwards she forced her traitorous hand into her stomach and held it there tight.

"Talk to me." she said softly and didn't miss the way he seemed to shudder at her words.

"It's nothing." he spoke suddenly, moving to adjust the bar and get ready to push his body to the point of exhaustion again.

Before he could start she darted forward and slipped around him until she was on one side of the bar and he was on the other.

"Talk to me."

He had stilled when she'd gone past him, head still lowered. All she could hear was her own breaths and the pulse of her heart beat in her ear until he slowly raised up.

He was laid bare. Guilt, pain, regret, it was all there for her to see. In an instant she knew this had to do with that mission. That night.

"Oh, Oliver…" she breathed out, stepping forward under the bar, fingers outstretched fluttering around his jaw but not touching.

"I don't want you doing this."

She expected his voice to be rough and low, but it was defeated instead and tears pricked her eyes.

"I have to." she told him.

"You were hurt. You were hurt because I didn't protect you." his voice was growing harder now.

"I was hurt because that happens sometimes. It happens to you. It happens to Digg."

"It was NOT supposed to happen to you!" he bellowed and it took everything in her to stand her ground and not back up.

"Well it did!" she yelled back, tired of being treated like she was about to break by all of them, "And you need to get over it. Digg and Tommy too!"

His chin lifted and his eyes fixed on a spot above her head. "Move out of my way." he ground out,

She didn't budge, just held her gaze on his face and watched as he tried to let his mask of detachment settle over it.

"Felicity," he warned and her chest seemed to rattle from how low he spoke but she still didn't move.

Their eyes clashed and she'd swear later he leaned in towards her for a split second. Then he pivoted on his heel and was heading for the bathroom. The slamming of the door reverberated through the space and it took her a long moment before she blew out a breath and made her way back to the table on shaky legs.

The water was almost off before she found she could even concentrate on the tech again. She'd only completed one more small part before he stormed from the bathroom just as upset and angry as he had gone in. Her entire body froze as she watched him stalk across the floor, grab his jacket and keys and disappear up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He didn't look her way once.

A pang of hurt went through her and she tried to shove it aside. The bow and his suit were still in their proper place. He wasn't being reckless. But she wished he would talk to her. She wished they'd all stop feeling so damn guilty.

That more than anything was driving her to complete this mission. She knew she could do it. She needed to prove to them that she could as well.

Forcing herself to focus, the late hour and knowledge that she was running out of time allowed her to forget what had happened and get back to work.

It was in the early hours of the morning when she was finally sitting in front of her computers again running a diagnostic on the transmitter. Curled in her chair she kept fighting her drooping eyes. Oliver still hadn't returned and she had no reason to think he would. He was probably at home, asleep in his bed. Which is where she should be. Her own bed. Not his.

With a shake of her head she tapped a few commands on the keyboard and sat back again. She could even think things she shouldn't when she was alone.

The silence of the lair and lateness of the hour worked against her until she knew she was falling asleep and there was nothing she could do to fight it.

She'd expected to wake up cold, with a crick in her neck, and that slightly hung over feeling she always got when she slept someplace she shouldn't. Instead she was warm and comfortable and didn't want to open her eyes, but there were people talking and a light behind her eyes and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

When she forced her lids to lift she discovered she was now laying on the couch in the lair, Oliver's black leather jacket draped over her shoulders. It slipped off as she sat up and for a moment she stared at it, wondering when he'd come back and how she'd made it to the couch. She folded it carefully and pushed to her feet, coming around the corner to see the three of them deep in conversation.

Digg stood with his arms crossed, brow furrowed at something Oliver was saying who still looked like a trapped animal. She could see the tension pouring off of him from across the room, his jaw clenched to the point it had to hurt. Tommy stood back a bit, head turning to follow the back and forth between the other two men. He spotted her first and scrubbed a nervous hand over the back of his head and gave her an obviously forced smile.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!" he called, causing both Digg and Oliver to whip their heads her direction.

Anger washed over her, leaving her feeling hot and shaky. She knew exactly what they were talking about. Letting out a disgusted exhale she ignored all of them as she crossed to her desk and slid her shoes on before grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

She'd made it all the way to the stairs before Oliver's hand landed on her arm, stopping her. Fingers clutching the railing she shut her eyes tight and concentrated on her breathing before she turned and gave him a scathing look.

"Figure out if you can trust me in the field, Oliver. Figure it out now. If you can't then you need to let me go. Because I can't work like this. I can feel your eyes on me all the time like you think I'm going to be in grave danger just by getting out of my chair. And that goes for all of you." she said, lifting her angry gaze to Digg and Tommy who hadn't moved. "Either you accept that sometimes things go to hell but we get through it or you let me go."

Her stomach was in knots and she had to swallow hard when she was finished. She hadn't planned on saying all of that but it was true. They'd all been ignoring it for too long and now it had festered and infected the team, and the only way to get rid of it was by purging or amputation.

Oliver looked like she'd struck him, mouth half open, brows knitted so close together his eyes were almost slits. His hand fell from her arm as she pulled away and hurried up the stairs, tripping once and having to catch herself, tears blurring her eyes.

She didn't know how she got to her car. She half expected to be intercepted by one of them before she made it that far, but they'd actually left her alone. A broken bark of a laugh escaped her lips as she fumbled with her keys; she didn't know if she was glad they hadn't followed, or hurt.

The ultimatum wasn't something she'd thought of before. If she was honest with herself she'd been a bit hypocritical back there. She'd been ignoring it as much as they had been. It was easier to pretend like things were fine.

Things were not fine though.

Could she leave? Could she walk away? The fact that she'd even suggested it scared her. She didn't think anything could have made her leave but...how could she stay if that's how things were going to be. It would get one of them killed one day because they'd put their irrational fear for her safety over the mission or over themselves and she knew she'd never survive that.

The drive to her apartment was a blur. Luckily she didn't have time to dwell. Her mind was purposely blank as she gathered what she'd need for the competition that afternoon, including a small suitcase to give the appearance they were staying at the hotel where the competition was being held. As she rolled it back to her car she wondered where she'd be in a few hours. Acid churned in her stomach as the implications of what she'd done resonated within her.

She'd only been gone an hour, but the place seemed colder than usual when she re-entered the lair. At first she thought it was empty until Digg and Tommy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Tommy came forward with an apologetic half smile and took her bags from her.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better." he said simply and all she could do was nod. She followed him down the remaining stairs as he sat her things off to the side. When he came back to her he took both hands in his and looked more serious than she'd ever seen him. "Cut him some slack 'Lis. He's scared to death he's going to lose you." before she could reply he was bussing a kiss across her cheek and hurrying up the stairs to the club.

Digg stood stoic, waiting for her to approach him. She wasn't expecting him to speak first. "When you first came into this I was worried you'd get hurt. But more than that I was worried you'd be a liability." she tried not to be stung by his words. "We're the ones making you a liability though. You're smart, you're capable. And you're right, sometimes things go wrong. We just need to learn how to deal with that."

She stared at him with teary eyes and mouthed 'Thank you', unable to convince her voice to work. Not giving him a choice she stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug, smiling into his chest when he sighed and gave in, his ridiculously large arms holding her tight.

When she stepped back and wiped damp eyes he gave her a soft look and tipped his chin towards the back of the lair. Oliver was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger, but I hope this one makes up for it. Here's your talk and...a little bit more. :) Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Felicity waited until she heard the door shut above her before she made her way towards Oliver. She half expected him to be training. Standing in the middle of the floor with his back to the door was not what she thought she'd find.

"We need to talk." he said as soon as she walked in.

"Agreed," she couldn't read him right then, and that worried her.

He was so silent and so still she wondered if he expected her to go first. Her fingers twisted together as she waited, resolute to stand her ground.

When he did finally speak there was a timbre to his voice she'd never heard before. "Felicity, that night...that night changed things."

There it was again. That night. That damn night that wouldn't let her go even though she'd stopped having nightmares two weeks ago.

She felt like there was a weight pressing down on her shoulders keeping her pinned in place, making her breaths harder to take in. One night. One bad mission shouldn't have the ability to rip her world away from her, and yet that's exactly what she felt like was about to happen.

"You scared me that night. And until then I hadn't been scared in a very very long time." he turned slowly and her breath caught in her throat when she saw his eyes. He looked so torn, like he was waging a battle on the inside that she was only getting glimpses of. What he'd admitted struck her deep. She never thought she'd hear him say he had been scared.

What did it take to scare a man like him, who had been through so much; survived so much.

"Missions go wrong sometimes," she began, his eyes slamming shut at her words. "You get hurt all the time! Digg gets hurt all the time! How is this any different?"

"You're not Digg!" he bellowed, the slight break in his voice the only thing that halted her steps. She'd been approaching him without even knowing she'd moved.

For a second he let his guard down. For a second she saw what he'd been hiding from her and from himself.

She couldn't move. Couldn't catch a breath. All that existed was that look she'd seen before he'd hidden it again.

He scrubbed both hands over his face and over his hair before pacing away from her. The movement broke the spell and she found she could speak again.

"I've been hurt before and you've never reacted like this." there was a desperation that struck her, almost pleading with him to explain to her what was happening.

His head dropped and then he spun on her, coming so close his toes were only inches from hers and she had to crane her neck back to look at him.

"You weren't just hurt! It was more than that and you know it!" his hands were raised like he wanted to touch her but wouldn't allow himself.

Fear washed over her as memories of that night came unbidden. The guard's hands on her, his knee pushing between her legs, the abject terror she'd felt when she didn't think she'd get out of there before he went any further.

She stumbled back with blurring eyes and legs that seemed too shaky to keep her upright.

The desolation that crossed Oliver's face was the last thing she wanted to see. "This! This is why this has to stop! You can't look like that anymore." she said on half a sob, waving her hand in his direction. "I got out! I survived. But every time you act differently, or look at me like that it brings it all back. I'm trying to get past it. I have for the most part, but you haven't and it's killing us."

He surged towards her, arms clamping down heavily on her shoulders, "How? How am I supposed to do that?! Do you know you screamed in the shower? I don't ever want to hear you make that sound again but I can't seem to get it out of my head." his eyes were locked on hers, the intensity almost frightening. "You were incoherent, Felicity! Barely able to nod your head yes or no. So I will NEVER apologize for trying to keep that from happening again."

His breathing was erratic and all she could hear was how her pulse pounded in her ears. There was a tightness in her chest that wouldn't relent. The tears that slipped down her cheeks went unnoticed.

When her palm coasted over his cheek it surprised both of them. "What if it does?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

He turned into her hand as he shook his head, "It can't. I won't let it." he sounded so sad it made her heart ache.

"But what if it does?"

"It won't."

"Why?" she felt like it was the most important question she'd ever asked him.

When one of his hands left her shoulder to rest gently along the side of her jaw she knew she was right. Her heart flipped at the contact and she knew she gasped. She couldn't have looked away just then if she'd tried.

"I can't lose you." the depth of his words struck her. Her mouth gaped open in shock. The conversation she'd had with Tommy the day before came back to her in brilliant clarity. His insistence that her feelings weren't one sided, and her reluctance to accept he might be right.

She let out a ragged exhale, unable to control her reaction to what he'd said. "Oliver…" it was more a breath than a word, the stark fear and pain she saw in him tugging at something deep inside her she hadn't wanted to allow out. But seeing him so affected was too much.

It was like a switch had been flicked. She could no longer deny her feelings for him than she could deny her need for air.

"I'm not going anywhere." she vowed as she slid forward. There was barely any space between them, as if she could physically reinforce her promise.

Brows knitted together his hand slipped into her hair, cupping the back of her head and making tingles of electricity shoot across her skin. "You can't be sure of that." he said with a resigned shake of his head.

"Yes, I can." she said forcefully and his eyes widened a bit, "I know without a doubt, the only person who could make me leave you is you."

"That's not what I mean." he made to pull back but she held on tight,

"I know it's not. But we can't think about that. We don't have that luxury. I've already watched you flatline, Oliver. If we live in that world we'll drown."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The play of emotions that she saw was only the tip of what she knew he was fighting through internally. She didn't dare move, and when he took her face in both his hands she honestly didn't know what he would do.

Anxiety and fear at what he might say welled within her until her chest was tight and her stomach was rolling.

Slowly he leaned forward until their foreheads met and she let out a shaky gasp at the contact. "I need you to be safe." his breath coasted over her face and she shut her eyes at the meaning behind his words and the effect his touch was having on her.

"You're too important to me." lips brushed her skin as he spoke and she couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her at the contact. She heard his words but all she could see and understand was the look in his eye as she pulled back in surprise. There was uncertainty there, but also desire, and something else she couldn't define just then.

With no instruction, her fingers trailed over the furrow between his brows, smoothing it until it released, before she lightly skimmed around his temple, and down over his jawline. She let her nails gently scrape through his stubble and a secret thrill went through her when his eyes grew impossibly darker at her touch.

Not knowing if she was tempting fate, or playing with fire, or making a huge mistake she pushed up on her toes and let her lips just press into the corner of his mouth. When she lowered herself back down on trembling legs he had one hand splayed across her back and the other resting on her hip. There was a charge in the air between them and for a second she was sure he was going to let go of the small amount of control he seemed to be fighting just then.

And she knew if he did she wouldn't stop him.

His eyes shut and she held her breath until he opened them again. They were clear, and not quite back to normal, but he no longer looked like he intended on pushing her against the nearest available vertical surface.

"When this mission is over…" he began, voice still low and rough in that way that made heat swirl in her belly.

"We have more to talk about." she finished for him, breathlessly.

She stepped away first, needing the distance because being that close to him after something like that was making her head spin. When she felt how reluctantly he let her go it took everything in her not to launch herself at him.

"Well...Tommy and I have some more rehearsing to do. Need to actually try on those costumes before we get there." her nerves were breaking through and she hated how fake she sounded.

"I'll leave you to it then." his voice was even and she knew this was his way of letting her know he wouldn't be stalking the dance floor any longer while she was working with Tommy. "I'm going to go take a look at the layout of the hotel with Digg."

"Sounds good." she said with a nervous smile, running her hand along the back of her neck as she stepped back a few more feet, hands twisting on themselves in front of her because she wanted to touch him again.

She thought he'd leave but he didn't. There was a pause where she was certain time halted as they stared at each other. She swallowed twice and licked her lips, unable to hide how her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath.

His eyes held hers and she almost felt that any questions she'd had were being answered right then in how he looked at her. She knew she should move. She should walk away. She should go back to her desk and unpack those costumes and focus on the mission. But she couldn't. Her world collapsed to blue eyes and the way the coil of heat in her belly began to unfurl as he stared at her.

Of all the things it was how his hands clenched at his sides that had her erasing the distance between them. She didn't hesitate or slow down and his mouth was on hers before she came to a stop against his chest.

It was simultaneously everything she had imagined and nothing that she could have dreamed. His hand delved into her hair, cupping the back of her head and directing her mouth as his lips worked over her. Fiery tendrils of heat spread out, consuming her body as her stomach flipped over and over, limbs growing numb as all she could feel was him.

Low whimpering moans came from her throat as his tongue slipped through her lips. She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. He pulled her tighter as his chest rumbled beneath her.

When she finally had to pull back for air he didn't stop. His lips blazed a trail along her jaw and up to her ear his tongue snaking out to flick along the shell, finding the bar piercing she rarely took out. She sank into him with a gasp at the sensation as tingles of electricity seemed to course through her.

"Ahem!"

The overly loud, and clearly sarcastic call came from behind them and they both froze at the sound of Tommy's voice.

"Do I get to say I told you so now...or is there an expected wait time that would be more appropriate?" he was unable to keep the glee from his voice as he approached.

Felicity jumped and a strangled, startled noise left her as she tried to pull away but Oliver's hands were latched firmly onto her hips and she could barely move. Face flaming she let her head fall forward to rest against his chest for a second before she dared a glance up to see him locking eyes with Tommy.

Her brows drew together when she saw the relaxed, almost innocent look on his face and she didn't look away, trying to determine if what she was seeing was a mask or not.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it now. Get it out of your system." Oliver replied and she turned her head in time to see Tommy pout.

"It's no fun if you give me permission." he whined, but the look he gave her was asking a thousand questions, the loudest one being was she all right.

She gave him a tiny nod and a smile. "Now beat it, unless you want to wear skin tight lycra for one more minute than is absolutely necessary."

He visibly gulped and threw a face. "Message received." he said, already backing up the way he came, "Just...keep an eye on the clock would you. And maybe...I don't know...put an arrow in the door or something to warn a guy next time."

She didn't look at Oliver until the echo of the door shutting resonated throughout the space. Slowly she lifted her head, unsure of what she might find.

The desperate intensity of earlier was gone, replaced with a tenderness and caring she'd never seen before. His hand covered her cheek gently as he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. She hummed into him, hand clutching a fistful of his shirt as even that light contact sent bolts of heat to her core.

"You'll be careful today." he said, almost pleading for her to stay safe.

She caught his face in her hands and pulled back enough that she could see him. "Yes, of course."

Oliver sighed and pressed one more kiss to her temple before he sat her back, fingers slow to fall from her hips.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "I know. We still need to talk. Later."

The smile he gave her was practically wolfish and it sent a flutter through her, "We do, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Wh...what were you going to say?" she asked, mouth suddenly dry due to how he was looking at her.

His head gave a small tilt and his lips turned up into a half smile that should have been disarming and was instead predatory, "I was going to remind you about the private lesson that's owed me."

Warmth washed over her and she knew he could see the desire and anticipation dance through her eyes. By the time she came back to herself he was already heading for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all the love! I think this chapter has my favorite Tommy lines(s) in it. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

It took her longer than she cared to admit to calm her racing heart and get her shaky legs to work again. When she felt like she could function she headed straight for the bag the costumes had been delivered in and made quick work of unpacking them. She'd focus on that for now. Final run through with Tommy. Mission prep. Dance competition. Plant the transmitter. That's where her brain needed to be, not on how wonderful Oliver tasted, or how she could feel his muscles shift beneath her hand as she'd touched him.

With a shake of her head she threw those thoughts away and pulled out a barely there dress that was more sequins and sheer netting than anything else. It hadn't looked so revealing in the picture.

Tommy's was mostly black except for matching sequins along the deep V in the front. She smirked at how low it went and how uncomfortable he was going to be in it. She couldn't wait to see it on him.

With a resigned sigh she grabbed the outfit and her dance shoes and headed to the bathroom to change. With tights on she really wouldn't technically be in danger of showing anything, but the dress was still low in the front and the back, barely had any skirt on the right side, and left most of her midriff covered in nothing but nude colored netting that made it look bare. She cut a glance over herself and was glad Oliver had left. She really didn't know what his reaction would have been; good or bad.

Head held high she put her hair up in a haphazard bun for now and marched upstairs, grabbing Tommy's costume on the way. He was sitting at the bar when she entered the club, and his jaw dropped appreciatively when he caught sight of her.

"Wow!"

She rolled her eyes and pinned him with a look as she handed over his outfit. "I don't think you'll be so excited once you've got this on." she was determined not to end up in a discussion with Tommy about what he'd walked in on earlier.

His eyes held hers for a second and she actually saw the internal debate he was waging over what he was going to do. In the end he took the too shiny wad of material and began to head for the office. He'd made it up the stairs and was about to enter the door when he shot her a grin, unable to resist. "You do know if Oliver had seen you in that before he left...he'd most likely be taking a trip to Gotham at some point in the future to deal with Salazar there."

She flushed at his words and stalked away from the bar to turn on the music and drown out anything else he may feel compelled to say.

While she waited for him to emerge she stretched and continued to try and ignore everything that had happened. Oliver had kissed her. She had kissed Oliver. She paused, head bowed over her right knee as it struck her that she'd actually made the first move. But he hadn't hesitated. And if what she saw meant anything it was something he'd wanted to do for awhile.

It took Tommy stepping between her outstretched legs to the point that the toes of his shoes entered her field of vision before she noticed he was there.

"Can't imagine what you could be thinking about that would keep you from hearing me call your name three times." he said sardonically, hand already outstretched to help her up.

She shot him a glare that quickly dissolved into a grin as she took in the sight of him. To his credit Tommy Merlyn owned that costume. There wasn't a trace of self consciousness as he stepped back and held his arms out, turning slowly so she could see the outfit in it's full glory.

"This is working for me, Smoak." he said as he turned back to face her, tracing a hand down one side of the V in front, "It's a little slutty, but...I can live with that."

"Only you, Tommy." she said with a shake of her head.

They ran through the dance twice, and even though there were still a couple spots that could have used work they didn't have the time and it was good enough. There was no way they'd win, but they'd look respectable, and not like a plant, and that was all that mattered.

Felicity turned off the sound system and checked the time, shocked to see it was already close to mid-afternoon.

Tommy was waiting expectantly on the dance floor and she could tell he wanted to talk. Her finger was already waving as she made her way over to him. "No. Not going to happen. We have not had a chance to hash anything out, discuss what happened, consider what might happen, or even postulate as to why it's even happened in the first place. And until we do I'm not saying a word to you."

"Okay, okay. Message received. Can I give you the expected 'you hurt my friend you'll deal with me' speech?" his head tilted to the side as he looked at her with wide eyes and she swatted his arm as she passed. "Because I'll give him the same one. Promise."

"Why don't you save it until we know for sure there's a reason to give it." she was trying to sound light, and unaffected but her voice betrayed her and he heard.

" 'Lis...there's a reason to give it. Trust me." he said quietly and she had to turn away sharply before he saw the fresh sting of tears that took her by surprise. She didn't know what she'd do if this didn't work.

"Look, we've got to get out of here. We still have to check in at the hotel, and register, and actually compete before the dinner at eight. That's not a lot of time." she was already halfway to the entrance to the basement.

"Hey." Tommy called out and she had no choice but to turn and look at him, "It's all going to work out. The mission and everything else." he assured her.

Felicity gave him a tight smile before she continued back to the lair. Digg and Oliver weren't expected back yet, and as she carefully picked her way down the steps in her heels she glanced around quickly but didn't see anyone.

The only sound was the sharp click clack of her shoes on concrete until she was about to enter the training room. A low rumbling noise, almost like a growl came from the shadows and her head shot up, heart racing as she saw something in the darkness.

The form took shape quickly and she only had a second to recognize it was Oliver, green leather pants and black t-shirt, half dressed for the mission, before he was upon her.

Before she knew what was happening he'd wrapped his arms around her and hauled her into his chest, continuing his forward momentum until she was pressed into the pillar a few feet behind her. She gasped and arched into him, but it wasn't from the cold on her bare back.

Her breath was ragged and heat flushed through her immediately as she felt him against her. His face hovered inches in front of hers and all she could see were the black pools where his usually bright blue eyes were.

"Oliver," she said breathlessly, as she tried to drag air into her lungs.

"Felicity," he returned, the feral low sound of his voice caused her stomach to flip as desire bloomed within her instantly.

His eyes dropped for a second even though all he could see was the very edge of her costume, the rest of it held so tight to him it was covered. "Is this what you're wearing tonight?"

"Y...yes," she stuttered out after a long pause, words suddenly failing her at the intensity she saw on his face.

"I don't like it." he said through gritted teeth, as he pulled her that much closer to him while at the same time pushing her further into the solid form at her back.

She swallowed hard and tried to give him a level look of her own, "Duly noted." the fact that he didn't approve of how much the dress revealed turned her insides into molten liquid. "But I'm still wearing it."

A whimper escaped her throat when his head dipped and she could feel his lips just brush the edge of her jaw.

"You won't be wearing it all night."

It was a declaration, not a commentary and she could no more stop the moan that came from deep in her chest than she could have stopped the sun from rising.

His mouth found hers in a blaze of heat and tongue and teeth. She responded in kind, gasping into him as one hand landed high on her thigh and hiked her leg over his hip. Her hands grasped at his shoulders almost desperately as she ground into him.

The heat of his palm felt like it was burning her through the thin fabric that covered her leg, and when he slid higher to knead her ass her head fell back in defeat.

Lips attacked her throat, sucking and licking the lines and hollows. Teeth sunk into the sharp edge of her collarbone and she keened, pushing up on the toes of the lone foot she had on the floor. The hand that had been wrapped around her waist found her other leg and in one short move she found herself with both her legs around his hips.

She couldn't stifle the noises that were coming from her. Her breath came in short frantic pants that left her light headed, or maybe that was a result of the way he was pressed right into her center, directly where she needed him.

Her hands slipped over his back, enjoying how the muscles shifted beneath her fingers. When she felt the transition from cotton to leather she didn't stop. It was cool and slick to the touch and fit perfectly to his ass. Trailing over the sculpted curve she couldn't resist digging in slightly with a squeeze as she smiled into his neck. "God I've been waiting forever to do that." she mumbled, tongue flicking out to taste the salt on his skin.

There was a rumble in his chest that made her smile widen before his mouth covered hers again and all thought left her mind. His tongue stroked hers, making heat pool in her center as her hips jerked towards him.

She shivered in anticipation as one of his broad hands spanned her rib cage and slowly brushed north, thumb running just under her breast. Her body canted into his, pulling at his waist as if they could possibly get any closer.

"Oh come on! I thought we talked about this!" Tommy's annoyed shout echoed around them and she felt Oliver still.

Slowly his hold on her loosened and one leg fell to the floor, followed by the other. Felicity stayed leaning against the pillar for support as Oliver stepped back a few inches, the heat still pulsing between them.

"How hard is it to put an arrow in the door? It isn't like you don't have enough." Tommy was already making his way back towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a few and I expect everyone to have pants on and their tongues in their own mouth."

She raised her eyes to Oliver's and saw the desire and need was still there. He stepped back further as he fought for control which only made her want to jump him more. She'd already made him lose that control twice. For a man who prided himself on his ability to always be on top of things, to always be ready and on alert it sent a secret thrill through her to know she'd been the one to break down those walls and get inside.

No words were spoken as she carefully pushed away from the pillar and took a shaky step towards the bathroom. She didn't drop her eyes from his until she had to, but she could feel his gaze on her until she entered the other room and shut the door behind her.

Felicity took more time than she should have getting dressed. She kept finding herself staring out into space, stomach flipping as she recalled the way he'd made her feel. But by the time she stepped out she hoped she looked the part of a slightly haughty, serious dancer. Her hair was slicked back in a sleek ponytail, and her smokey eye makeup and dark sunglasses were only enhanced by the white pant suit and sky high heels that made her legs looks a mile long.

Tommy was waiting by her desk, looking vaguely European and almost unrecognizable. He gave her an appreciative once over and made a show of pulling her chair out for her as she set to do her last minute checks on the comms links and the transmitter she'd be planting on Salazar.

Digg and Oliver would be arriving at the hotel later. Oliver hidden on the roof with quick access to the room the dinner was being held in, and Digg in the lobby pretending to read a paper. If this mission had happened a month earlier there would have never been this much preparation. It would have been an easy in and out.

She wondered if they'd ever get back to that.

Oliver and Digg emerged from where they'd been going over a weapon's check. He had the jacket on now, although his quiver was still laying nearby. His eyes caught hers and she felt her breath catch in her chest at the emotions he saw swirling there.

Clearing her throat she refocused on her work and tried not to let her nerves show. They were all going to take their cue from her so she had no option but to be as calm and in control as possible.

She busied herself handing out earpieces and doing checks until the transmitter was tucked neatly into her bag waiting to be taken out before the competition. There was nothing left to do and a silence fell over the four of them.

Tommy had the garment bag with their costumes draped over his arm, waiting expectantly. She took a deep breath and flicked off her monitors before purposely putting her bag over her shoulder. Oliver's eyes felt like they were burning a hole in her and she couldn't bring herself to look at him just then.

Digg cupped her elbow for a second, "I'll be right there if you need me." he said, low and serious and didn't wait for her to reply before he was leaving.

Oliver started forward and suddenly she flashed out a hand and hovered only a few inches from his chest. If he touched her just then, or said anything that wasn't related to the mission she wasn't sure what would happen and she needed to keep that separate.

"No." she whispered, getting brave enough to raise her eyes to his. He looked fierce and a little wild, like he was trying to decide if he could snatch her up and lock her in the bathroom until it was all over. "We're doing this. I'll see you when it's over." she said with a finality to her voice that let him know he couldn't try to bully or intimidate her. Really what she wanted to do was run into his arms and let all the fear and apprehension she felt about this mission drop away for just a few more minutes.

Shaking inside she turned to leave only to have him call out, only it wasn't her name he said, but Tommy's. She spun on the spot at the rawness she heard, sure her heart had stopped beating as she saw the two lifelong friends exchange a look so loaded with meaning and importance she couldn't even begin to attempt to decipher it.

She felt frozen, and it took Tommy's hand gently falling to her back to make her finally move. Heart pounding they made it as far as the stairs when she pushed the handle of her suitcase into his palm and passed him her purse. "Just give me a minute." she whispered,

Tommy gave her a sympathetic smile and thankfully didn't say a word as he headed up the steps. She just couldn't bring herself to walk out of there without saying something to Oliver directly.

He was still rooted in the same spot he'd been in when they'd turned to leave and he didn't so much as twitch as she slowly walked towards him. She didn't stop until they were chest to chest, her hands coming up to lightly lay against the leather. Pressing up on her toes she waited for him to drop his head, their foreheads meeting, breath mingling.

"I'm coming back," she vowed,

Arms that had been firmly planted at his side came up at her words and banded about her, almost squeezing the air from her lungs as she was tucked into him, her face in his neck as he held her.

"Please," was all he said, but she felt the deep shudder that went through him and it took everything in her to pull back. She held his face in her hands and ran her thumbs over his lips before she barely brushed them with hers.

"I'm coming back." she whispered again, and stepped from his grasp, meeting his eyes one last time as she hurried away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the love! Glad everyone liked the little interlude in the lair and the awesomeness that is Tommy in the last chapter. We're finally to the competition. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Her breath was still erratic as she slid into the passenger seat of Tommy's car.

He was blissfully silent until they'd pulled out of the club's parking lot. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, voice shakier than she would have liked.

She wanted to ask him what that was between him and Oliver, but she had a feeling she knew. She had a feeling they'd talked when she wasn't around. Because Tommy would be the one closest to her all night. If anything went wrong he'd be there before Oliver or Digg would and she couldn't actually dwell on what might have been said about that.

Felicity didn't say anything as they drove into the city and Tommy didn't push her to talk. By the time he pulled smoothly to a stop in front of the main doors to the hotel she felt like she'd gotten control of her emotions.

Slipping into her role of an imperious dancer she waited for the valet to open her door and barely glanced his way as she headed inside. Tommy was quick on her heels. She heard him directing the bellhop to get the luggage as he followed her. Neither of them took off their sunglasses as they approached the check in desk.

Soon enough they had keys to their room and a registration packet for the competition. Hacking into their database had been one of the easiest things she'd ever done. She'd even had fun coming up with fake names for the two of them.

For his first time working undercover Tommy was proving to be surprisingly good. He was careful not to say too much, even when he spotted Digg in the lobby.

Once they were inside their room and he'd over tipped the bellhop he turned on her with wide, excited eyes. "Is it like this all the time? I mean...I kept waiting for someone to figure out we we're frauds or come sneaking up behind us at any second."

She moved past him with a wry smile, "It's not always like this." and it wasn't. This was certainly one of the easiest, cleanest undercover jobs she'd done. The last one not withstanding, they usually weren't so simple. But for once it was nice to be the one with more experience on the team.

Tommy laid the garment bag out on the bed as she pulled out her tablet and brought their comms links online. "Hello, gentlemen we're in the room and everything is going as planned." she heard Digg make a small noise to acknowledge he had received the message.

Oliver came on a second later. "Good. I've spotted a few of Salazar's men, but they don't seem to be expecting any trouble." he was all business and she was glad to hear it. She'd been worried that everything that had happened between them would have proven to be a distraction.

"Good," she breathed out, "We'll check back in before the dinner." making to tap the command to cut their feed when Oliver's voice stopped her.

"No! Leave it live." he ordered. He sounded so deep and intimidating she almost thought he was using the voice modulator for a moment.

Her eyes cut to Tommy's as he gave her the slightest of nods and she agreed. If Oliver needed the link open, she'd leave it open.

"Okay," she told him, and although he didn't reply she felt like she could practically sense his relief through the connection.

She was almost grateful they were short on time. It made her zero in on exactly what had to be done and nothing else. As she busied herself in the bathroom getting dressed and twirling her hair in a neat bun, all her previous focus flew out the window as she spotted the not so subtle hickey Oliver had left along her clavicle.

"Oliver Queen!" she hissed without thinking, "You are really going to have to pay attention to where you leave hickeys from now on!" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she flushed red and heard a multitude of reactions.

Digg, who up until then had been in the dark on their changing relationship fell into a coughing fit. Tommy, changing in the other room, let out a surprised "'Lis!" that she heard both in her ear and through the door, and Oliver was silent for a long beat.

"Felicity, the comm is still live." he reminded her unnecessarily.

"Yes, it is. And I'm going to have to use a pound of concealer to cover this up!" she bit back in a huff as she swiped the make up sponge over the bruised area.

A knock at the door had her opening it with a hard jerk to find Tommy on the other side, eyebrow raised as he gave her a look. "Really?"

"Shut up, Tommy." she ordered and shut the door again.

Trying to ignore what she'd said she finished up as quick as she could and walked out in her costume. Tommy was ready to go and had removed their competitor numbers from the registration packet.

"Where does this thing go?" he asked in confusion.

Felicity helped him affix the number and placed hers as well before she took the transmitter out and looked at it for a second in blind panic. Where was she going to keep it until the dinner, since her outfit did not have pockets?

Tommy noticed her dilemma and gave her a smug look before glancing between the small device and her chest. With a sigh of resignation she tucked the transmitter into the built in bra top of her costume and refused to look at Tommy, knowing he would only be smirking.

"Okay, we're about to head down. Wish us luck." she said, slightly breathless as she prepared to leave the safety of the hotel room.

"Do you have the transmitter?" Oliver asked

"Don't worry, buddy. It's in a safe place." Tommy replied, his tone leaving no doubt as to what he was implying and Oliver's low, answering growl let her know he understood.

"Stop it!" she admonished as she propelled him out the door, nerves suddenly gone in a flare of heat from Tommy's actions. When she caught his reflection in the elevator doors as they waited she knew he'd done it on purpose to get her mind off what they were about to do.

"Thanks," she whispered and gave his hand a quick squeeze as the doors opened.

When they entered the spacious lobby she purposely didn't look Digg's direction. A mask of seriousness slipped over her face and she hoped Tommy took her lead. They were directed into a spare ballroom to warm up with the other competitors and she risked a glance into the room where the competition was being held to see if she could spot Salazar but the lights were too dim.

For the next half an hour they tried their best not to look out of place even though they were surrounded by people who did this professionally. They received a few strange looks and Felicity realized most of the dancers probably knew each other from the competition circuit and they weren't going to go as unnoticed as she had wished.

Their number was called and she was so worked up and nervous about what was going to come after that dancing their routine didn't phase her at all. Tommy gave her a supportive smile as he took her hand and led her to the floor.

It went better than she had anticipated. There was one small bobble that almost sent her into a fit of giggles but she held it together and they finished with a flourish. Applause filled the room and as they stood alongside the dance floor with the other couples Tommy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we should take this act on the road. We weren't half bad."

She clapped politely as the next couple was called and leaned back slightly so only he could hear her, "I'll stick to my day job if you don't mind. And my night job." she added quickly.

"Can you see Salazar?" Oliver's voice was suddenly in her ear and an involuntary shiver went down her spine as she heard it.

She jumped at being caught off guard and quickly scanned the end of the dance floor where she knew the mob boss would be sitting. Sure enough he was there. The only one provided a table, he sat fascinated as he watched the dancers compete.

"I can see him. There look to be two guards at the table with him." she said quietly, barely moving her lips incase anyone was looking at her.

"Two more at the door." Tommy added and she lifted surprised eyes. She hadn't seen the ones at the door.

"Be careful," Oliver warned.

Tommy's hand tightened where it rested against her waist and she swallowed heavily as the time approached for dinner.

"You've got this." Tommy said in her ear, his tone light and easy, "We'll be done in no time."

His support meant everything just then and the shaky feeling she'd had since they finished dancing subsided a bit.

When the last couple was finished an announcer came to the floor and invited the dancers to a nearby ballroom to have dinner with their generous benefactor. Felicity had known the dinner was being held immediately after the competition and once they got inside and were seated she figured out why.

Salazar began making his rounds, making sure to stop at each table and talk with the dancers. It didn't go unnoticed by either her or Tommy that he also took the opportunity to put his hands all over the women still dressed in their barely there costumes; hugging them to his side, posing with pictures where they kissed his cheek, the hand on their hip sliding not so subtly to their ass. Felicity let out a disgusted huff and gave Tommy a look.

"He's a pig as well as a mob boss." she muttered under her breath.

"Well, you won't have to worry about faking a way to get close." Tommy quipped, trying to keep the mood light. His eyebrows raised and he held her with a look. Could she do this?

Salazar was leaving the table next to theirs and she took a deep breath before she purposely let her napkin fall to the floor. When she reached down to pick it up she slipped the transmitter from her bra and held it hidden between her fingers.

Heart pounding she was forced to wait and pretend nothing was wrong as Salazar talked to the other two couples at the table. When he finally made his way to her side she felt cold sweat rolling down her back.

"You, my dear!" he said enthusiastically as he picked up the hand that held the transmitter and raised it to his lips. Her eyes went wide in shock, certain he had them figured out, but he merely kissed her hand and let it fall back down as he slid an arm around her shoulders. "You were a welcome sight to our have we never seen you before?" his fingers trailed across her neck and she had to swallow down the urge to either vomit or punch him in the face.

"Careful, Felicity, he may be on to you." Oliver said, and she saw Tommy jerk slightly next to her.

But it was Tommy with his adopted lazy accent that found the perfect answer, "We have been on the European circuit and wanted a change of pace."

Salazar gave a broad smile, "Their loss is our gain!" his large meaty hands spanned her bare back, sliding around her rib cage in an ill disguised attempt to cop a feel of her breasts. She canted in her chair some to limit his access and as hard as it was gave him a soft smile as she raised a hand to lay on his lapel.

"Thank you, Monsieur Salazar for your kind support." the breathlessness with which she spoke was not an act, but the decidedly French accent she used was and she knew none of the boys had heard it before. Hands shaking she only hoped it wasn't noticeable as she casually slid her hand upwards inside his jacket as she gave him a coy look and slipped her fingers under his collar. When her hand pulled back the transmitter was in place, already sending data to the servers at the lair. Until it was found and destroyed, or sent to the drycleaners that bug would be operational.

Salazar insisted on a photo with her which involved his hand once again groping the outside of her thigh. She smiled through her teeth, making a mental note to ensure that picture never saw the light of day.

When he moved on to his next victim Tommy's hand reached over to give hers a squeeze but she jumped back from him, unaware of how much Salazar's touch had affected her. The room around her fell away and all she could see was being trapped in that office, being pushed down onto that couch.

From what sounded like far away she could hear voices. Oliver was asking if the transmitter had been placed and Tommy telling him it had but that something was wrong with her.

She knew she should snap out of it. She knew she had to get through the dinner and make it out of that room but she couldn't bring herself to shake off the frozen feeling of fear that had overtaken her.

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice calling her name was what broke through to her, "You're almost done. You're safe."

With a gasp that drew the attention of the others at their table she blinked rapidly and sat back. Tommy quickly handed her a glass of water to cover her reaction and she sipped it dutifully as he ran a hesitant hand across her back.

She knew he was worried she didn't want anyone touching her just then, and she gave him a tight smile and grabbed his knee to let him know she was okay.

"Is she alright?" Oliver demanded over the comms,

"I'm fine." she replied, while looking at Tommy and making it seem as if she was talking to him.

It was difficult to sit there and make small talk while eating lukewarm hotel food when all she wanted to do was leave as quickly as possible.

All they had to do was make it through the rest of the meal and they'd be in the clear. Everything was going according to plan until dessert was served. Salazar had been handed a microphone and stood up to give his speech when the doors along the back wall burst open and an army of men with machine guns swarmed the space.

The sharp retort of gunfire cracked the air and there was a split second of silence before the screams began.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorrynotsorry for the cliffie! Really though, this should be expected by now. :) Penultimate chapter right here. Final will be posted tomorrow so stay tuned. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

****

Felicity sat frozen in shock until she felt Tommy's hand on her arm. Panic filled the room as people began trying to flee. Tommy made to pull her towards the nearest exit but she jerked him down and ducked below the edge of the table just as a spray of gunfire went across the space they had just occupied.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, eyes wide in fear as his head swiveled almost constantly looking for another gunman.

"I don't know, but they're not Salazar's men." she'd seen two of them grab the mob boss just before they'd taken cover.

"Oliver wants to come in." Tommy relayed,

"No!" Felicity said as loud as she could without drawing attention to herself. "There's too many of them."

There were at least fifteen men, and all of them looked ready to kill.

"Round them up!" a harsh voice commanded, and quicker than she could process she felt Tommy pushing her under the tablecloth.

"Hide!" he hissed.

She tried to shake her head no but adrenaline gave him new strength and he had no problem shoving her out of view. The dark tablecloth fell around her, blocking her view of everything except a few inches at the bottom. But her relative safety was short lived when black utilitarian boots closed in.

With a sharp jerk the tablecloth and everything that had been on top of it went crashing to the floor. Felicity sat with her knees to her chest, curled around herself as her hiding place was revealed.

A large hand reached in and grabbed her by the bun on the back of her head, causing her to cry out in pain as the man used it to drag her from underneath the table.

"Hey! Let her go!" Tommy yelled which earned him a fist in the gut and a blow to the back of the head with the butt of one of the guns.

"No!" she screamed as she saw him go to his knees, tears of pain and fear clouding her vision. Her head was pulled back at such an angle that all she could see was the ceiling.

The man pulled her roughly across the room and away from Tommy. When he shoved her hard at another gunman she stumbled on her heels and tried to stop her forward momentum but was caught about the waist and pulled tight into the leering thug whose hands were already groping her.

Bile rose in her throat as she shuddered and tried to squirm from his grasp but he just held her tighter, one hand sliding under the side of her skirt. White noise filled her ears as she froze in fright. It was happening again.

But as quick as the panic and terror hit she pushed it down, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to focus on everything around her. She ignored the hand on her thigh and the hot breath in her ear as she scanned the room.

The dancers were being forced into one corner. Some of the women were being held like she was, but no one seemed like they were hurt except for Tommy who she was glad to see was at least walking under his own power, a hand held to the back of his head where he'd been struck. His eye caught hers and she saw the dark look he directed at the man who held her.

The other gunmen had fanned out around the perimeter of the room, all the exits and doors covered. Salazar was crouched at the front, guns pointed at his head. So far the only fatalities were the guards he'd brought in with him.

They were far enough away she couldn't make out what was being said, she just hoped the tiny microphone she'd managed to fit onto the transmitter could pick it up clearly.

Hotel security began banging on the doors and she could see them rattling as they tried to get in. Tommy was to her left and she saw him duck his head and kneel down. Fear bubbled within her until she watched him turn his head away and his lips move almost imperceptibly. But she couldn't hear him.

Felicity threw her head back with a gasp as she realized her earpiece must have come out as she'd been pulled from under the table. The goon who held her took her action as an attempt to get away and twisted one of her arms behind her back so harshly she couldn't keep from letting out a cry of pain as white hot flares shot through her shoulder.

"Stay still." the man ordered, his lips touching her neck as he spoke and she strained to get as far away from his as possible. He just laughed and spread his free hand across her stomach, making her cringe as she tried to be as still as possible.

With one hand twisting her arm back and the other touching her it meant he'd slung his gun over his shoulder and that could give her an advantage.

Shouts were coming from where Salazar was and then suddenly all she could hear was the sound of glass breaking just before the lights went out.

Felicity didn't hesitate, she stomped on the foot of her captor at the same moment she threw back a sharp elbow, using the surprise of the chaos to help her. His grip on her loosened as she spun. Her shoulder throbbed but she ignored it as she called on Digg's training, bringing her knee up where she correctly guessed his groin was. She felt his weight falling forward and jumped out of the way.

The unmistakable sound of arrows slicing through the air sent a wave of relief through her so strong she almost lost her footing. Hands fell on her waist and she turned, striking out and hitting before she heard Tommy's voice above the din.

Emergency exit signs provided enough light that she could just make him out in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her further towards the back. Felicity whipped her head around and saw Oliver in the center of the room using the bow to beat back the men who were advancing on him.

"No!" she cried and tried to pull away, but Tommy held her fast,

"He's okay!" he shouted in her ear as he tried to get her to crouch down near a pillar. She watched as Oliver took out two of the guards near the doors and then there was a new wave of noise as they finally pushed inwards, a flood of security guards, and Digg racing in.

There were only a few left and she could only hope that they'd be dealt with quickly. Panicked dancers rushed for the open doors and she could only watch in horror as gunshots rang out and several of them fell.

Tommy's arms wrapped around her as he tried to give her as much protection as possible. The door nearest to them meant they'd have to cross almost twenty feet of open floor. After seeing what had just happened it wasn't worth the risk.

She never saw the man who approached them from behind. She just knew that one second her head was ducked down as she tried to make herself as small as possible and the next Tommy was being ripped away from her as she was hauled to her feet with the muzzle of a gun pressed under her chin.

A frightened whimper escaped her throat, the hand around her arm tightening to the point it was going numb. He drug her quickly around the side of the room, one of the other men providing cover as he made his way towards where Salazar was being held. All she could do was try and keep her feet moving and not look at Oliver.

They had almost reached Salazar when two zinging arrows cut in front of them and the men holding him slumped to the side. There was only the man who had Felicity and the gunman in front of him left and a gunshot from her right made her flinch and shut her eyes tight. When she opened them all she could see was Oliver, arrow nocked and aimed at the man who hid behind her.

He jerked her closer to him, the muzzle of the gun digging sharply into the soft skin under her chin. Panic filled her, unable to shove it aside this time. He was the last one left and desperate which meant he had nothing to lose. She knew Oliver didn't have a shot right then, she was blocking every vital point and the way he was slowly moving them around the edge of the room towards the side door she knew he intended on keeping her in front of him as long as possible.

"Let her go." Oliver commanded, and even through the voice modulator she could hear how on edge he was.

"No way, man. She's my ticket out of here. And if you try anything I'll put a bullet in her head faster than you could blink." he sounded frantic and unsteady, but he was continuing to move them.

Felicity attempted to stay quiet. She didn't want to distract either the man who had her or Oliver, but she couldn't help the small noises of terror that escaped her lips. She tried not to look at Oliver, but she found that she couldn't. Even though she wasn't able to make out his eyes beneath the hood she tried to give him as strong and trusting a look as possible. She trusted him to do what he needed to do.

Oliver's bow followed them as they made their way towards the door, never wavering. Tears were slipping down her face now the closer they got. She didn't know what would happen if they made it out that door.

In the end neither Felicity nor her captor saw it coming. Just as he had backed to the door and was about to push through it jerked open unexpectedly.

The gun dropped briefly, just enough for her to fall forward as the arrow sunk home. She collapsed to the ground, a heavy weight landing across her legs that made her yell out in fright as she tried to kick away.

Then two sets of hands descended on her as the weight was gone and she was lifted to her feet. A moment of terror filled her until she recognized Oliver's familiar scent and Tommy's soft words made it through.

She stumbled over uneven pavement as she was moved quickly through the back parking lot of the hotel. Somewhere in the depths of her memory she remembered Digg leaving the car near here. She'd even checked to make sure there were no security cameras in this area. As she tripped again, she was glad there weren't any. Oliver stopped for only a second and shoved his bow at Tommy before he swept her into his arms and began to run for the car.

Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck. Now that she was safe she didn't try to stop her tears, not even sure she could have if she wanted. She burrowed her face inside his hood, pressing into his neck until all she could hear were the soft pants of his breath as he got them out of there.

The only thing she knew was the safety of his embrace. Outside noises barely made their way to her. Car doors opening and shutting, Digg demanding to know if everyone was okay, Tommy's slightly panicked voice responding, it all sounded like it was coming from a long tunnel.

She was shifted as Oliver moved to set her on the seat beside him. Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders, unwilling to let him go and it was only his soft assurances that made her reluctantly loosen her hold.

Gloved hands cupped her face and she could see his eyes now, the hood having fallen back. She'd never seen him so scared or angry before. The two emotions warred with each other to see which one would be victorious.

She raised a trembling hand and laid it gently along his jaw, "I'm...I'm okay." she said in a whispery, wavery voice. His eyes fell shut for a long moment as her words washed over him. He turned his head so his lips could brush her fingertips before he pulled her to him tightly.

One hand cupped the back of her head, the other spanned her back as she curled into him. Teeth rattling shakes overtook her body, as a coldness seemed to spread everywhere. He held her tighter but she still shook.

"Sor...sorry." she stuttered, "I'm just really cold."

"It's shock." Digg called from the front,

Oliver pulled away as she slumped into the back of the seat, eyes half-lidded even though she was struggling to keep them open. And then she was being moved again, her arms lifted and slid into something, when it was tugged around her she caught the scent of leather and looked down in surprise to see he'd put his hooded jacket on her.

"Oliver…" she breathed out in shock,

He didn't say a word, but she saw the darkening of his eyes as he looked at her. She began to protest but he shushed her and gathered her towards him once again, this time pulling her fully onto his lap.

Warmth seeped into her and with no thought to what Digg or Tommy might think she curled into him, drawing her legs up into her chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her teeth had stopped chattering and she could feel tingles of heat slowly work their way through her.

She felt him swallow before he spoke. "Are you hurt?"

Her shoulder ached some, and she knew she'd have bruises on her arm but it was all minor. When she went to shake her head no though her bun bumped into his arm and she let out a small hiss of pain.

"What?"

"My head. My hair. They uh...they pulled me up by my bun. It hurts." she admitted and felt him tense underneath her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand carefully feel around her head. One by one he pulled out the pins she'd put in to keep it in place, letting them fall to the floorboard of the car, forgotten. When he got to the band that held it in a ponytail he worked it out slowly, taking care not to pull. She let out a low groan when the hair settled down around her shoulders, equal parts pain and relief from being held back so tight for so long.

Strong, deft fingers slipped through the strands as he massaged her scalp. Felicity felt her body melt into his at the sensation. Tiny shivers made their way down her spine, and it wasn't from being cold. His touch was soothing and comforting, but when he occasionally ran around her ear or down towards her neck a small bolt of desire would shoot through her, causing her to let out small moans only he could hear.

He let out a long breath and she felt his hand tighten on her hip before his fingers resumed their ministrations. Her heart was finally slowing and she let her eyes fall shut as she tucked her head under his chin. "I'm okay," she said again, feeling he needed to hear it. When he didn't reply she tilted her head up just far enough that she could press a kiss to his jaw. His arms tightened around her in response and she let herself float half asleep, half awake as they drove the rest of the way to the lair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is. Final chapter. For something that began as the most ridiculous piece of crack!drabble I'd ever written, I think this has turned out to be one of my favorites. Thanks for coming along for the ride, and all the love. Fair warning, this story has been rated M since the beginning and you get your payoff in this chapter. So, NSFW, and it's really long. Basically this is 8K words of smut. Enjoy, lovelies! And let me know what you think.**

A cold burst of air from the open car door drew Felicity from her drowsy peace. She startled a bit and tried to sit up but Oliver's arms held her tight. "Shhh, just hold on, we'll be inside in a minute."

Shaking her head she planted one hand on his chest and pushed back, "It's okay, I can walk." her voice was thick with unshed tears, but stronger than it had been before.

"Felicity…" he began, making no move to let her go.

"Oliver. I can walk." she gave him look and tried to move off of his lap, this time able to shift to the seat as he reluctantly let her go.

She heard him let out a grunt of frustration as she turned her back and slid across the slick leather seat. Digg's hand was already waiting to help her out and she took it gratefully. Her still too high heels were not the right footwear for her just then, but she'd somehow manage to get inside with them.

"You okay?" Digg asked as she climbed from the car, his knowing eyes raking over her as she rose.

"I'm good." she said with a tight smile,

Tommy was standing at the entrance to the basement with the door open, holding Oliver's bow which looked strange especially contrasted with the dance costume he still wore.

Oliver's hand slipped around her waist and pulled her to his side as they headed in. She was thankful for his support when they reached the stairs, her shaky knees threatening to give out on her.

The jacket swamped her. The sleeves fell past her fingertips and the bottom edge covered all of the skirt to her costume. She tugged it tighter around her, wondering briefly if she could get away with pulling the hood up as a way to surround herself with him while they weren't alone.

Once the door shut behind Digg and the knowledge that she was safe in the lair made it's way through to her, deep exhaustion struck her hard. She swayed once and felt Oliver steady her as they made their way across the floor.

"We're almost there." he assured her and part of her was glad he didn't pick her up again. She could make it as far as the couch.

When he eased her onto the plush cushions she sank back with a sigh, her legs curling up next to her automatically.

"You sure you're okay?" Oliver asked, the concern in his voice so deep it forced her heavy eyes open.

She found him kneeling in front of her, hands resting on her bent legs.

Her mouth seemed slow to do what she wanted it to and it took more effort that it should have for her to speak. "I'm okay, just…" Digg had explained it to her before, but just then her brain couldn't come up with the words.

"Adrenaline crash." he supplied, and she hummed her agreement as she tried to keep her eyes open. "Rest," his hand cupped her cheek and she turned into it, eyes fluttering open.

"Salazar…" she needed to start tracking the information the transmitter was pulling.

"It's all going to your servers and it'll still be there later when you're ready." he finished for her,

"Speaking of which, who were those guys?" Tommy said from where he sat slumped in her chair.

Oliver turned to look at him over his shoulder, "Rival mob. I recognized one of their tattoos."

"So it was just really bad timing on our part then?" Tommy's sardonic quip went over like lead and she saw him wince and lift a hand to the back of his head.

"Tommy got hit," she said slowly but he waved her off.

"I'm fine, 'Lis. Nothing a couple glasses of scotch won't cure." she tried to glare at him but couldn't gather the energy.

She pushed further into the side of the couch, the fabric of the hood coming up slightly next to her face and she turned into it inhaling the comforting scent as she curled in on herself. A light weight covered her legs and she jerked suddenly to see Oliver dropping a blanket over her.

She wanted to reach out and grab his hand but her body wouldn't cooperate and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of his fingers brushing her cheek.

When she woke it was to almost complete silence and every muscle in her body aching. She shifted slowly, stretching out her legs as she burrowed into the warmth that surrounded her. Something rested against the side of her face and when she lifted a hand to move it away she realized it was the hood.

Blinking open still sleepy eyes most of her vision was blocked and it took her a moment to figure out the hood had been pulled over her head. Heat flushed through her at the thought, wondering how and why that came to be.

She pushed the fabric back enough to see the rest of the room, but didn't take it off completely. Oliver sat in her chair, tilted back, arms crossed over his middle as he studied the news report he had on mute. He'd changed out of the rest of his outfit, now wearing a pullover and the tan cargo pants he favored. The rest of the space appeared to be empty and she had to assume that Digg and Tommy had left.

Moving carefully and trying to stifle a groan she pushed back the blanket and let her feet slide to the floor. When her bare skin hit the cold concrete she pulled them back in surprise and looked down to see her dance shoes laying next to the couch.

She only felt a little wobbly as she stood, the hood falling down the back of her hair as she did. She missed the comfort and warmth it had provided but she wasn't sure how she felt about approaching Oliver with it raised. She already felt slightly self conscious about wearing the jacket.

There was no way he didn't hear her, but he kept his gaze fixed on the screen until she was at his side.

"Hey," she said softly when she was only a foot away, suddenly nervous about everything that had happened between them.

If she hadn't been looking so closely she would have missed the way his jaw ticked and how his fingers clenched slightly at her voice. A cold pit of dread took up residence in her gut and washed over her making her rock back slightly on her heels as her balance was thrown off for a second. He was pulling away. He was going to tell her he'd made a mistake.

Her chest tightened as tears filled her eyes. The jacket was now stifling and uncomfortable and her trembling hands were moving to take it off and give it back so she could attempt to leave there with some of her dignity in tact.

She didn't hear him move she just knew that as she was going to slip the jacket off her shoulders his hands were there pulling it back up. "Don't." he said roughly and she froze. His hands covered hers and tightened almost to the point of pain as she slowly raised her eyes.

He was struggling. It was splashed all over his face, but the knot inside her loosened some as he tugged her close and leaned down to rest his head against hers. With her hands trapped between them she couldn't reach up and touch him like she wanted so she settled for raising on her toes until their foreheads met and she could see him properly.

For a long moment they were just quiet. She felt some of the tension leech out of her the longer he went without stepping back. Her heart stuttered in anticipation when he lifted one hand and brushed loose hair from her face, leaving it to rest against her cheek as his eyes bored into hers.

"I need you to be safe. And I don't know how to make sure that happens without driving you away."

The honest pain in his voice struck her hard as she saw the conflict within him. He always put everything above himself, this didn't surprise her at all. But he'd given her a glimmer of hope. He wasn't pushing her away because he didn't want her, he was trying to be noble and selfless and that she could fix.

"Oliver, caring about someone means you worry about them. Don't you think I worry about you every time you step foot out the door?" she asked with a tilt of her head,

He looked away quickly, dismissing what she'd said. "I don't just mean missions. I worry about you and Digg getting in a car accident. Or a freak breakdown of the elevator at work. A plane falling out of the sky. Getting hit by a bus. I have those thoughts all the time. But I don't ask you to stay locked in a room so you'll be safe. I accept that you have to go out into the world, and I accept you have to put on this hood and do what you do. And you have to accept the same for me." her voice had lowered to almost a whisper and now she held her breath waiting for his response.

"That's...hard for me." his hand still rested against her cheek, fingers trailing over her brow and around her ear as he looked at her like she might disappear any second.

She covered his hand with hers, trapping it against her skin. "And I promise to do everything I can to make it less difficult." she vowed, pulling his palm down towards her lips where she boldly planted a kiss. His eyes stuttered shut and she could feel how his breathing changed beneath her chest. When he looked at her again he still looked haunted.

"Tommy said...he said the guy had his hands on you." Oliver's eyes narrowed to slits and she could feel the pulse of anger that flowed from him.

She swallowed heavily and a shiver went through her as she remembered how the gunmen had touched her. "He did." she confirmed, his hands tightened on her hips as he struggled for control. "And...at first I...just froze. All I could think was that it was happening again." she admitted, knowing they both needed for her to get this out. "But then I got angry and I remembered everything you and Digg have taught me. I took the guy out, and it felt good." she gave him a small smile, "Honestly the one with the gun was scarier. I didn't know if you were going to get a shot and we were almost out the door and…" she could almost feel the hard press of the muzzle underneath her chin again and shuddered at the memory.

Oliver's arms slid around her and pulled her tight to his chest as he let out a ragged breath. "You're amazing," he mumbled into her hair and she let out a watery laugh. "He wouldn't have taken you. You have to know that I wouldn't have let that happen." he sounded fierce and deadly and all she could do was nod her head into his neck.

When he pulled back he held her face in his hands, his thumbs running along her jaw until one slipped under her chin, making tiny circles where the gun had been. "I'm never going to like you in the field but...if you have to be I will do whatever I can to make sure you're as safe as possible."

It was a huge declaration for him and the breath caught in her throat as she tried to find the right words. In the end she kissed him. She'd meant it to be quick and light but as soon as their lips met all intention on her part vanished.

He kissed her back like he'd been waiting for the chance all night. Like a man desperate and possessed he consumed her and all she could do was cling to his arms as his tongue swept through her mouth demanding everything.

The low noises coming from the back of her throat were swallowed by him, never finding a way out because he was everywhere. Her stomach flipped as he pulled feelings from her she'd never experienced before. She felt like her nerve endings were alive and hyper aware of his every touch. Even through the weight of the leather it still seemed like he was burning her.

When his hands slipped under the jacket and found the barely there fabric around her waist she pulled back with a gasp and placed her fingers over his lips as he tried to resume the kiss.

"Oliver…" she said breathlessly, distracted by the tiny sparks that shot down her arm from the contact and how soft the skin was. She needed to slow this down. As much as she wanted him and wanted this she didn't want it to be a frenzied rush that was over before it had begun.

His eyes were dark and needy and she almost gave back in right then. His mouth may have been still, but his hands weren't and when the one on her hip played with the ruffle of her satin skirt she gave him a secret smile.

"I owe you something." she said slowly, not meaning to sound as sultry and affected as she did, and if the way his fingers clenched at her side meant anything it didn't go unnoticed. Leaning over carefully she balanced on his forearm and tapped a few keystrokes before a song began playing from the speakers.

"This was one of the songs we were thinking about using for the competition but...I thought it was too intimate." she explained as she adjusted the volume levels, but her words were cut off as he pulled her back to him quickly, holding her in a proper tango hold.

Her hair settled around her shoulders, as she stared at him in shock. But the surprise she felt was quickly replaced with desire as she saw the look he was giving her. "I believe you requested a private lesson."

His response was to pull her hips tight to his and move her away from the desk, executing a turn better than Tommy had.

"Have you been holding out on me?"

He gave her a dangerous half smile as they began to make their way around the empty space, "I may have paid attention a time or two while you were rehearsing."

"Oh, you mean when you were trying to kill Tommy with your stares alone? Admit it, you were jealous." she'd said it to be teasing, because the feeling of his hand splayed across her hip and the way their chests were pressed so close together was threatening to turn her brain to mush.

If possible his eyes darkened even more and he held her that much closer as he pulled them to a stop and quickly spun her in the opposite direction before tilting her back to lean over his arm. The music crescendoed and her heartbeat matched the thrum of the bass line as she let her head fall back.

She wasn't expecting to feel his lips at the hollow of her throat. There was an instant flare of heat to her center that left her gasping. Ever so slowly he made his way purposely across her collarbone leaving little nips in his wake. The trail he'd left burned with electricity and by the time he'd nosed the edge of the jacket out of his way and reached the thin strap of her costume she was a trembling mess.

Hot breath washed over her damp skin when he spoke, "I was jealous." his voice was low and gravely and made the coil of need in her core tighten that much more. "I was jealous of my best friend because he was touching you, and close to you, and making you laugh, and I didn't like that."

His words struck her deep inside and she wished she could see his face just then, but she was at his mercy and his wondrous lips were on the move again. They followed the line of the strap down until it hit the edge of the bodice. He didn't stop, and as she felt his mouth coast across the top of her breast she couldn't keep the small whimpering noises from escaping. When he reached the center of her chest she felt his tongue lave a languid swirl that had her calling his name.

He jerked her upright so fast her head spun and she didn't know if it was from what he'd been doing or how she'd been hanging upside down. But he didn't give her time to dwell as they were moving again.

It took her longer than it should have to recognize he was doing the dance she'd done with Tommy.

He smirked at her and she smiled knowingly back. "I shouldn't be surprised. The way you train, the control you have…the way you fight."

"This dance is a fight." he replied, the pulsing throb of the music reminding her why she'd decided against it before, but it seemed perfect right then.

She locked her eyes on his, "We've always been really good at fighting."

"The best. There's no one I'd rather fight with." she knew they both were aware of what they were really saying, but it still made her heart stutter to hear him say it.

She wasn't expecting it when he spun her away and then in, her back pressed to his front as wrapped on hand over the top of her chest to cup her opposite shoulder, the other spread across her middle.

They swayed to the music as she felt every ridge of muscle in his impressively defined torso. Her hands fell to her sides and then made their way backwards to find his thighs. His chest expanded and she bit her lip in satisfaction at getting a reaction out of him. Running her palms up and down the hard plane, she dug her fingers in and felt his hips push into her from behind.

Oliver's head dropped to find her neck and her mind fritzed white as soon as he touched her. Again he took his time. He started at the spot where her jaw met her throat, sucking small marks into her skin with teeth and lips, followed by soothing licks that made her knees turn to jelly. Her head fell to the side of it's own volition and he wasted no time taking advantage of the new access it granted him.

He payed special attention to the corded lines, and the spots that made her mewl would cause him to stop and repeat the action until she had to clutch the arm around her middle to keep herself upright.

Felicity didn't even notice at first that the jacket was being slipped from her shoulders. It wasn't until he'd pulled his arm out from beneath hers that she came back from the fog of need she'd fallen into.

Cool air met her overheated skin and she shivered at the difference in temperature. "I liked wearing that," she admitted throatily.

The jacket was tossed to the side and his hands skimmed over her arms and over her shoulders as he pulled her back flush against him once more. "I liked you wearing it." fingers dipped low over her collarbone, leaving tingles wherever he went. "I have a feeling you wearing my clothes is going to be my new favorite thing."

The moan that left her throat should have made her self-conscious but she was so overcome with desire she didn't care. Images flashed through her mind, ones she'd buried for over a year. The hoodie he wore after he trained that she could wear when the lair got cold late at night. The white dress shirts she preferred him in, that she'd slip on for a lazy morning in bed. A dark suit jacket draped over her shoulders as they left a party. She'd had those fantasies but she'd never thought they'd come true. And never had she ever imagined she'd wear his hood.

Slow tendrils of heat flowed from his fingers and across her skin. Her head tilted back until it met his chest. Without her heels her head fit just under his chin and a feeling of wholeness filled her at being surrounded by him.

She felt his jaw run along the side of her head until his breath coasted over her temple. A need to see him struck her and she tried to turn but a hand across her middle kept her in place. She let out a tiny groan of frustration and heard him chuckle at her expense. He was enjoying this, driving her to the brink with nothing but a few touches.

Just like that he'd taken a spark and fanned it into a raging inferno and she was no longer sure she could wait.

Once again she tried to turn but he kept her in place. His name tripped pleadingly from her lips but he ignored her. The hand at her waist drew maddening circles through the sheer material; around her navel and across her hip bone making her twitch at the sensation.

Without the jacket she could feel even more of him and when her hips pushed backwards in an attempt to be as close to him as possible she found the evidence of his arousal.

If he could have seen her just then he would have spotted the wicked gleam that filled her eyes. Slow and controlled she canted her hips to the right and then very deliberately rolled them backwards, making sure she made contact with him.

Now it was his turn to be taken by surprise. She continued the slow rotation and each time she pushed back into his long hard length his hands would clench convulsively where they held her.

When she heard him hiss through his teeth she tipped her head up and saw a muscle ticking in his jaw as he fought for control. Lifting on her toes she pressed her lips right where she could see the slight fluttering. His eyes slammed shut as her teeth dragged over his stubble. She nipped the skin lightly and felt how his chest rumbled under her. Already half turned she pivoted the rest of the way until they were chest to chest again.

His eyes flew open in shock to see her facing him and she gave him her best innocent smile.

"I thought I was the one giving the lesson, Monsieur Queen?" she used the French accent she knew he'd heard over the comms and was correct in her assumption that he'd liked it.

One hand found the nape of her neck while the other rode low at the base of her spine as he drew her impossibly closer. "I think the lesson is over." he practically growled and she let out a sigh.

"Oh thank god, I was hoping you'd say that." she'd barely finished speaking when his mouth crashed onto hers.

Their intensity matched the frenzy of the music and whereas she'd been eager to slow things down before now she had no such desire. Her very being sang for him, and she found herself on her toes, hands in his hair as she matched him in fervor.

Her shoulder only protested the action slightly and she ignored it. The way his tongue stroked hers had the ability to make her forget everything else.

She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly causing a groan to issue from his throat. She did it a second time and the hand at her back slid down to grasp her ass, making her gasp into him as she lifted even higher.

Fingers trailed across the sensitive skin of her upper back and shoulders, making her shiver in anticipation as hot flares of want sprang to life low in her belly. Her stomach was filled with butterflies when he wasted no time in pulling one of the straps of her costume down, and she wasted no time in slipping her arm out.

He growled again and with one tug her left breast was free to the cooler air of the lair, begging for his touch.

The feel of his slightly rough palm on her flesh was almost overwhelming. Her head dropped as the breath caught in her throat. When the pad of his thumb cut sharply over her nipple all she could do was press her forehead into his shoulder and hold on.

The space between her legs was already throbbing and every roll of her nipple between his fingers sent a bolt directly there, her hips convulsing against his each time. Her hands rested limply on his shoulders as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Impatiently he tugged down the other strap and she was spurred into action as she quickly slipped that arm out too, wanting nothing between them, no barriers that would prevent him from putting his hands exactly where she needed them.

He grasped her by the waist and she protested the loss of his touch on her skin until he lifted her slightly so that her toes just brushed the tops of his shoes and dipped his head. The first touch of his hot mouth to her breast made unintelligible words spill from her lips. His tongue swirled one stiff peak and then sucked it in, making her cry out as she felt it straight in her core.

As he continued to lavish attention her hands finally lifted to the back of his neck, her nails scraping over the tightly corded muscles. Her fingers slipped beneath the collar of his shirt and she explored as far as she could reach before he began placing wet, open mouthed kisses across her chest until he found her other breast.

He gave that one the same attention as he'd given it's twin but somehow it was more. Her nails sank into his flesh as she keened at the sensation he was literally pulling from her with every draw he took on her nipple. He alternated between suction and flicking his tongue over the top making her hips twitch so much she was becoming overly aware of how much her body reacted to him without her consent or control.

When he finally dragged his mouth from her chest she was a panting wreck. He worked his way north, covering the exposed skin with tiny kisses that didn't stop when he reached her neck. She felt herself being lowered back down to her feet, freeing his hands to find where the costume was now bunched around her waist.

He tugged the material down and she helped, making sure to catch the band of the tights as she did, divesting herself of everything in one go. The world tilted crazily for a second when he knelt in front of her to peel the sheer fabric from her legs. But never was she self conscious of standing in front of him naked. She wanted this. Wanted him.

Lifting one foot and then the other, his fingers left tiny sparks on her calves as he deliberately touched along her legs and the backs of her knees. When the costume was gone he sat back on his heels and looked up at her, hands gently caressing the outside of her thighs with featherlight touches.

The look on his face made her eyes prick with tears. He looked at her with adoration, and love, and under it all she could still see the fear that would probably always be present. She cupped his jaw and smoothed her thumbs over his lips before she drew him up and towards her. His arms wrapped around her hips and the back of her legs as his cheek rested against her belly, the rough stubble scraping deliciously over her pale flesh.

She stroked soothing hands over his head and down his neck as he held her, the growing desire she'd felt having simmered some as she took the time to reassure him without words.

He let out a long shuddering exhale, causing hot moist air to flow across her hip bone and just as suddenly the flame had been stoked and she was extremely aware of how close he was to her center.

She sucked in a hiss between her teeth when his tongue came out to taste the taut skin of her stomach. His hands were now roaming over the backs of her thighs and over her ass. He taunted her with light touches that stayed just far enough away from where she wanted to feel him, but close enough to have her gasping and twitching.

Small kisses were pressed into her as he made his way towards her hip. It was like he knew how reactive that spot was for her and she held herself stiff as she waited for him to reach it. She thought he'd go slow, like he had before. But when he reached his destination he latched onto the area where her hip bone jutted out like a man possessed. All she could do was hold tight to the short strands of his hair as he used teeth and tongue to fully explore the spot. She could actually feel when he smiled into her at the wild reaction he was getting.

His fingers ran over the curve of her ass and down the space between her thighs. When he reversed direction he just brushed over where all the blood in her body was rushing. There was a flush of heat at her core and she knew if touched her there he'd be able to feel how wet she was.

With knees that were progressively weaker she grabbed handfuls of his shirt and tugged him upright. He came readily, the fabric of his shirt and pants dragged across her naked skin making her shiver at the contrast. Before he was fully upright her hands were already reaching for the hem of his pullover, needing to be able to feel all of him.

In one quick move he tore the shirt over his head and let it fall in a heap, forgotten. She wasted no time in pressing the palms of her hands into his warm skin, finally being able to touch what she'd only been able to admire from afar.

She took her time, trailing over each ridge of muscle, feeling it ripple under her as she moved across his shoulders, down his pecs, and over the abs that were clenched tight. She didn't avoid his scars, but she didn't focus on them either. They were a part of him just as much as the unmarred parts were and she didn't feel a need to single them out.

Taking half a step closer she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. His hands had fallen to her hips and they dug in briefly at the contact. She did it again, this time flicking her tongue out to taste him, and in almost the same way that he had done to her, began to kiss and lick her way across his chest.

Her nails raked down the side she wasn't currently using her mouth on and cut over his nipple. The strangled noise that came from his throat let her know he'd liked it.

When she reached the small bit of pebbled flesh she used the flat of her tongue and gave it a languid lick that had him sliding a hand into her hair to clutch the strands. His hips shot forward, bumping into hers when she drew the nipple between her teeth and bit down gently.

The next thing she knew she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her almost savagely. Her core pressed hard into pelvis and she could feel him through his pants. Nothing could have stopped her from grinding her hips down to get the pressure she needed.

Her breath came in short, jagged bursts whenever his mouth moved off hers long enough to gasp for air. He was walking them away from the center of the lair, and a distant foggy part of her mind recognized he was heading for the couch.

When he leaned down to place her on the cushions her body bowed away from the cool leather. Her overheated skin made it feel like ice and he took advantage by capturing one nipple in his mouth as she arched towards him.

She was only capable of making small whimpering noises as he laid her back and let his hands skim over her body. His lips nipped under the swell of her breast as his hand coasted over her abdomen and down her thigh, pulling her legs apart as he fell to his knees before her.

Blinking open half-lidded eyes she saw him looking back at her with uncontrolled lust flashing through his typically bright blue orbs. They were almost fully black now, pupils blown in desire. Not dropping his gaze he slid both hands under her hips and tugged her forward until she was at the edge of the couch.

Her mouth went dry when she realized what he was doing and the small uplift at the corner of his mouth let her know he knew.

All the strength left her muscles as he placed the first kiss to the inside of her knee. Her head fell back in defeat, every nerve ending on alert as he left a wet trail of kisses up her left thigh. She was shivering from anticipation, not knowing where the next touch would come from.

His hands rubbed maddening circles into her skin as they got closer and closer to her center. All she could think about was how much she needed him to touch her there.

When the short hairs at the top of his head just brushed her outer lips she let out a moan, hips lifting to seek out some sort of contact.

Every kiss only heightened the pleasure she was experiencing, a light sheen broke across her skin and she knew her chest was flushed red as he continued to push her to the precipice.

Thighs trembling, her breath nothing more than shallow bursts as her heart pounded in time with the music she could no longer hear, she could feel her internal muscles already clenching as the he brushed the backs of his knuckles over her first lightly and then with pressure.

The word please may have left her lips, but her mind was nothing more than a white hot blur and she couldn't be sure. Her hands clung to the edge of the couch as she tried to keep herself grounded.

When one deft finger swept through her slick folds she almost came on the spot. The hot coil of need in her belly was already beginning to tighten and she knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

One hand spread her open gently and he took his pleasure in teasing her. His finger traced around her opening and up, never going in and never touching her clit. Incoherent sounds of need was all she was able to make in protest.

Her hips kept chasing his touch, trying to find the relief she was now desperate for until he was forced to lay one broad hand across her belly and press down to keep her in one spot. Just as she was about to tug him forward and tell him she couldn't take any more his tongue was pressed to her clit.

A hoarse cry left her as she jerked under his hold. One hand flew to grab his hair and she pushed up into him as much as she could. He was using quick little flicks and licks of his tongue as he circled her clit. When one finger slipped inside she felt her orgasm begin to build.

She couldn't stay quiet and her voice echoed throughout the lair when he added a second finger. Heat filled her, and the only thing she could concentrate on was how everything was now focused on that one spot. The feeling continued to grow until she could sense it in her chest and her jaw, her limbs going numb.

All it took was him sucking that small bundle of nerves and she fell. She was nothing but a quivering mass of energy as she exploded. Her mind was whiteness with blurred edges and it was impossible to breath as her body shook in release. She was aware of nothing else until he was suddenly only inches from her face when she blinked open unfocused eyes.

She lifted a shaky hand to his jaw to find it damp with her arousal and instead of being embarrassed it sent a jolt to her oversensitive core making her jump. Swiping a thumb over his lower lip she gave him a slow smile that he returned half cocky, half lust filled.

Her other arm lifted until she found his shoulder and she tugged him in close, until she could feel his lips on hers and taste herself on his tongue. Fingers tripped down his back until she reached his waist and she realized he still had his pants on.

With his weight pressing into her there wasn't much room to slide her hands to the front and begin to work on the button. He pulled away from her some as his lips moved down her jaw to her ear, making delicious tingles shoot down her neck.

In a few seconds she had the pants undone and was pushing them off his hips. He stepped back long enough to toe off his boots and shed his pants and boxers until he stood before her naked and beautiful.

She sat up slowly as she took in scars she'd never seen before. There was one long one that ran up the inside of his left thigh almost to the groin and she wondered how close it had come to severing the femoral artery. Hand trembling she reached out and traced it. He felt like a live wire beneath her fingers, nothing but taut flesh that was ready to spark at any second.

His cock was at full attention, and when she reached the end of the scar she didn't stop until her hand was wrapped around him. A feeling of power filled her as his head fell backwards at her touch, hands clenched at his side, the powerful muscles in his arms straining.

She stroked him from base to tip, as he let out a long, low groan. Without warning she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. He let out a hiss of surprise as his hands flew to her head, fingers delving into her hair.

Her tongue circled his tip, sucking lightly as his fingers gently dug into her scalp. She continued to stroke her hand up and down, squeezing as she did. When she suddenly took in as much of him as she could he let out a low guttural moan and she could feel him shake with the effort not to thrust into her mouth.

Her hands fell to his ass, as she kneaded the tight flesh there, digging her nails in slightly while she moved up and down on his cock. When she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked she found herself being pulled off him as he picked her up and then sat down on the couch with her facing him in his lap.

Hands cupped her face desperately as he kissed her with abandon. Her legs spread wide over his hips and she gasped when her still sensitive center felt his cock against her. "Can't wait," he murmured against her lips, his voice so low and gravely it made her stomach flip.

She nodded her agreement as he grabbed her waist and lifted her slightly. Her eyes locked on his and she gave him a coy grin as she reached between them and found him, practically pulsing beneath her hand. His jaw clenched and she positioned him at her entrance, putting him out of his misery.

Not blinking, not breathing, their eyes never wavered as he ever so slowly lowered her onto him.

Her mouth fell open in a silent cry as he filled her. The feeling threatened to overwhelm her and all she could do was brace herself on his chest until she was fully seated on him.

It had been too long, or maybe never since she'd been so full and he gave her a moment to adjust before he began small thrusts of his hips. She moaned her approval and rocked into him, gasping when she felt how perfectly her clit rubbed against his pelvis with each movement.

Never would she has suspected she'd be ready again so soon but all it took was her widening her hips just an inch and the angle was beyond perfect. She canted forward as his arms wrapped around her back moving over him in long controlled thrusts that hit a spot inside her she'd rarely felt before.

His thrusts became more frantic and his face was red as he drove into her more forcefully, brows drawing together in concentration. One hand gathered her hair from her eyes and held it at the nape of her neck as the other held her hip and directed her movements.

The build up began again, as low molten liquid gathered in her belly. Breath coming in short pants her forehead pressed into his it struck her hard and fast, washing over her and filling her veins with fire. He followed a few seconds later, his head falling to her shoulder with an animalistic roar and a surge of his hips so strong she had to cling to him as he lifted them off the couch.

The next few minutes were nothing more than panting breaths as she lay with her head on his chest, listening to the rapid pace of his heart as it began to slow. His hands stroked languidly up and down her back and arms, occasionally making her shiver.

When she felt like her pulse was back to a somewhat normal range she lifted her head to see him staring at her with a soft look in his eyes. He brushed loose, mussed hair from her face and she gave him a brilliant smile. "I think we're going to need to dance more often." she said quietly,

He grinned back, "I think you're right."

She sat back some and he groaned as he was still buried within her. She gave a devious swirl of her hips and then lifted off of him with a groan of her own. He grabbed her waist and settled her back down on his lap before he looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" fingers trailed over her shoulder and down her arm where he rubbed his thumb carefully over one area. A dark, angry look crossed his face and she looked down to see a bruise already forming form where she'd been held.

"I'm okay," she told him again, grabbing his chin and directing his attention away from her arm. "I'm okay, promise."

"Come home with me." he said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"What?"

"Come home with me. I need to know you're safe." he couldn't seem to stop touching her, his hand constantly moving across her face and neck, thumb pressing lightly over her pulse point like he was unconsciously making sure she was actually there.

Unable to deny him anything just then she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his wrist, "Okay," she agreed.

He pulled her to him tightly and let out a long exhale of relief that neither of them knew he'd been holding. "Thank you," he said into her hair and she felt tears prick her eyes as she stroked a hand over his head and stayed still.

A cool breeze from the air vents crossed her back and she shivered. As much as she'd love to stay there and never move she knew she had to get up.

His arms loosened and she sat up and brushed her lips over his one more time before she climbed off his lap.

With a grin thrown over her shoulder she took her time as she walked back across the room and grabbed the pullover he'd been wearing. When she turned back he held her with a hungry look that only grew deeper as she slipped the shirt over her head. "You did say you thought you'd like this." she said mischievously

He was off the couch and stalking towards her before she knew what was happening. "I do," he growled before his mouth dropped to hers to give her a toe curling kiss.

She had to push him away with a laugh, "Get your pants on so you can take me home." she flushed when she realized what she'd said, "I mean so we can go to your home."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes darkened at her words and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head just then.

On rubbery legs she made her way to the bathroom where she kept a bag with workout gear. The yoga pants and sneakers she had in there would have to do for now until someone retrieved her purse from the hotel. It was a good thing Oliver had asked her to go home with him because she didn't have her keys to get into her apartment.

She skimmed into the pants and slid the shoes on before she dared risk a glance in the mirror. Her hair was a sweaty, tangled disaster, her eye make up had been smudged beyond recognition, and her mouth looked swollen from his kisses. She looked exactly the way she felt, which was that she had just had phenomenal sex with Oliver.

Smile still on her lips she opened the door to find him waiting for her. He'd found a new shirt to wear over his pants and stood ready, jacket over his arm and keys in hand.

His fingers reached out for hers and she grabbed them gratefully as he towed her towards the stairs. Her eyes cut over to the couch and she felt her cheeks go pink as she wondered how she'd ever be able to look at it again without remembering what they'd done.

The computers sat silent and she stopped with a gasp, "Oliver! Salazar, the transmitter! I have to-" but he ignore her and kept pulling her with him,

"It will all be there later. Besides, SCPD picked Salazar up at the hotel. The Feds have been tracking him as well and they have him in custody." he told her,

"So all of that was for nothing?"

"Not nothing. You'll still get the data from whatever was on Salazar at the time which could still prove to be valuable and besides...that transmitter is now in a federal facility while Salazar is being processed." he gave her a smug side-eyed look and waited for her reaction.

When she realized what he was implying her face lit up like he'd given her a present. "Oh! I could get access to internal servers! I mean, the main databases aren't that hard to crack, I've done that plenty of times but the internal…" she tried to turn back again but her kept her firmly at his side.

"It will all be there later." he repeated and she let out an irritated huff as they headed up the steps.

They were almost to the door to the main level when she burst out laughing. Buried in the wall was an arrow. Oliver pulled it out with a sharp yank and tossed it over the railing. "Did you really put an arrow in the wall?" she asked in disbelief.

He looked down at her and gave her a serious look, "I was not going to get interrupted again."

She swallowed heavily and nodded, "Good thinking."

As they drove through the dark back to the Queen mansion she reveled in the feel of his hand on her knee and thought back to when she'd wondered how one mission could change her life and realized it had, but only for the better.


End file.
